


His Death Glare: An Alternate Ending

by LilyofTheValleys



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Graphic Violence, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, graphic sexual scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofTheValleys/pseuds/LilyofTheValleys
Summary: Goku returns home from training with Whis and Beerus. He finds his mate, Bulla, gone and a sense of foreboding fills his being. Where could she have gone? What could she have been doing? Goku is determined to find her and as he keeps looking for her, he discovers a disturbing gruesome crime has taken place. Birthday gift for Kakarotto's Princess. Rated M for a reason. Goku x Bulla.





	1. Chapter 1: Hidden

Author's Notes: This story is an alternate ending to my oneshot His Death Glare. This fic is a birthday gift to my very good and wonderful friend, Kakarotto's Princess. I know it's a long time coming and I'm terribly sorry that I took so long to complete it. Here you go, you sweet, wonderful, kind friend. I hope you like it.

WARNINGS (not only for this chapter but also this whole fic in general): vulgar/coarse language, vulgar, erotic situations, some possibly disturbing sex scenes, mentions of rape and non con, etc. If you don't like very mature stuff like this, please stop reading.

Chapter 1 - Hidden

The feeling of intense excitement and anticipation coursed through my veins as I flew back down to Earth. I was in such a state of elation at having completed my training earlier than the promised time period, that I actually wanted to savour the feeling even more. Instead of simply using Instant Transmission, I chose to fly back to my home. My home...Where my beloved Bulla would be...

She was such a beautiful girl...Sometimes I felt the need to pinch myself just to let the knowledge that she was mine sink in. I am absolutely aware that she is so much younger than I am but when we felt that magnetic pull towards each other, we both knew that it was love that we shared. It blossomed before us without apology or warning...We were so drawn to each other that nothing really mattered anymore besides us and what we wanted. Our friends and families' disapproval be damned, we were mates and we would do everything in our power to stay with one another.

To say that our relationship was accepted by our friends and family would be an outright lie. Vegeta was certainly enraged at my growing attraction towards his only daughter and my own sons looked at me with such disdain...Especially Gohan whom wouldn't stop telling me off whenever we encountered each other (which was becoming rarer these days since he had disowned me and told me flat out that he didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore). Goten wasn't quite as hostile but he wasn't as friendly or affectionate with me anymore. He told me once that he would've been okay had I waited until Bulla was a bit older but I told him that this whole bond thing didn't work that way. At least, not from what Vegeta's told me.

In any case, thinking about our family's ill feelings about our relationship wasn't something I wanted to dwell on. It was my Bulla that I couldn't wait to be reunited with. Back when I was still married to Chichi, I did look forward to returning home whenever I had gone away for training, especially if I went away for a long time but the feeling was never quite as overwhelming as this feeling that I had now for Bulla. It was like a magical emotion, a passionate, intense feeling that eclipsed even my joy for training and fighting. It's strange because it's all so completely new to me but when I spoke to Vegeta, the prince outright growled at me for being so stupid.

"Don't be such a moron, Kakarot," he grumbled, rolling his eyes as he spoke, "You only ever cared for the harpy as a friend...What you're feeling for my daughter is a deeper emotion than that."

"I guess you're right...," I pondered, scratching my cheek in contemplation. "I think I'm obsessed with Bulla...She's all I ever think about aside from training and fighting and eating..."

"Clown..." Vegeta hissed through gritted teeth and his eyes narrowed at me. "I can't believe that my daughter...A Saiyan Princess...A great beauty and a genius to boot is mated to you...A complete imbecile! What a disgrace..."

I had chuckled at his words although I have to admit that it did sting a bit.

"Ahhh, but I guess now that I'm mated to her, that makes me a Saiyan Prince too, right?"

Vegeta hadn't even bothered to reply. He merely growled very loudly and just threw a ki blast straight at my face. I easily avoided it though and it went through the wall instead. Bulma had a fit when she saw it but Bulla practically flew into my arms just to check and see if her daddy had hurt me in any way.

"That was really uncalled for, Dad!" she scowled at her father.

Vegeta just shrugged and walked away.

"Hey, it's okay, princess," I murmured into her ear, stroking her hair as I pressed my body close to hers. "Your dad is just protective of you...He told me himself before that he has accepted our relationship."

Bulla frowned and bit her bottom lip, eyes still fixed to where Vegeta had drifted away.

"Well, you both haven't tried to kill each other yet...So I guess you're right," she said, slowly as she continued to think.

'She has no idea how Vegeta went all out during one of our "training" sessions on an abandoned planet. I swear, I think Vegeta was going to kill me at the rate he was going...It was actually an initiation process to see if I was worthy for his daughter...'

I didn't tell her about that incident...and neither did Vegeta. It was kind of like a quiet, male related culture, whereby the father of the unmated Saiyan girl would go all out to see if his future son in law could either defeat him or at the very least, prove his worthiness to mate with his daughter. At least that was what my Saiyan instincts seemed to tell me what it was really. Vegeta and I never spoke of it but sometimes having your Saiyan instincts lead the way is enough.

I zoomed past the trees of the forest that surrounded Mount Paozu in my haste to get to my precious girl. Oh, how I missed her. She was such a lovely creature...So very kind, gentle and sweet. She very rarely got angry and was usually prone to smiling sweetly at people and whatever that amused her. To say that I was head over heels in love with that mesmerising smile would be an understatement. Gods, that smile of hers drove me crazy. I don't just love it...I get insanely horny for it too. I don't know what it is about her smile or laughter that really gets to me...I take one look at it and my cock hardens instantly and my mind is racing with images of her on her back, legs spread out for me, locked around my waist and I'm looming above her, grinding into her and just really revelling in making her squirm all over me. Other times, my imagination is even wilder and I would picture her on her knees, hands on the bed, her back to mine and I'm ploughing through her from behind, fucking her like an animal in heat...which I suppose I am what with being a Saiyan and all.

We didn't have a lot of interests in common but I marvelled at how we still could get along so well. Despite how my own hobbies were just fighting, eating and training, Bulla didn't seem to mind it. She even expressed interest in joining me on some of my training sessions. We have, in fact, tried to train together once but I got distracted when she bent down and her tight yoga pants clung to her curvy, pert bottom and legs so alluringly...I lost all thoughts of training her and decided instead to remind her just how much I adored her. She was such a distraction that we had laughed later on and just decided that maybe she could train separately at first.

It was already night time when I was flying to our home and the whole mountain seemed to be engulfed in darkness, not a light in sight. It was a cool night, slightly windy and the sounds of cicadas and the ribbiting of frogs could be heard through the light breeze. Save for the sounds of these animals, I heard nothing else as I stepped into my house.

Even the house was dark inside, not one light was switched on so I assumed Bulla was already asleep.

Slowly, I made my way to our bedroom, careful not to make any sounds. I wanted to sneak into bed with her still in it and embrace her in her sleep. I loved to just hold her in my arms and feel her warm, soft body pressed so closely to mine, her curves making my blood rush to my crotch. I was content to just hold her if my princess was too exhausted to make love but if she wasn't then I was definitely prepared to fully pleasing her. Being apart from her for too long always made me want to show my love for her.

"Bulla!?" I called out to her, my voice barely concealed the excitement I felt. "I'm home...! Princess? Are you asleep?"

I had opened the door of our bedroom and peaked in, smiling still when I realised that air conditioning wasn't even on and the whole room felt deathly still. I blinked and went inside, approaching our bed with haste, a small sense of worry already growing inside me.

The bed was empty...There was no Bulla in it and it struck me at that very moment to try and sense her via ki. Frowning from the worry I had over her, I tried to reach out to her ki, trying my best to feel hers out of the millions living in West City.

I had already brought my two fingers up to my forehead, ready for instant transmission the minute I sensed her ki. But...I couldn't find her! My heartbeat quickened at the rush of panic I felt from not being able to seek her out. I shook my head, trying to calm myself and searched for her again.

Nothing.

The sweat began to gather at my brow and my heartbeat was growing ever faster. I was so worried about her at that point of time. So incredibly concerned that something terrible might have happened to her. Where could she have been? Why would she leave the house without telling me?

I thought hard about it until I remembered that she had told me about a party a few days ago. A friend of hers from school was planning on throwing them a huge party and she had invited Bulla. I forbade her from going because I knew there would've been these horrible boys there. They had once tried to put their hands on my Bulla and I knew I couldn't have her there at a party where these delinquents would be.

Bulla wasn't exactly okay with my decision though. She had tried to explain to me how important that party was for her friend and how that would be the last time they ever partied as high school kids...Or something like that. I had still told her that she couldn't go and when she tried to turn on those beautiful blue eyes in that sweet, soft doe-eyed look she'd have when she was pleading for something, I knew I had to be firm. She tried to say how this friend was a close one of hers. She tried to tell me how it would be impolite to not go when invited. Her arguments made me snap and I kind of raised my voice at her. My ability to express my anger at her and just show my dominance over her was something that came easily to me despite the fact that anyone who knew me well would've known that I was one of the most easy going and laidback people there were. I very rarely lost my cool and when I did it was always because a villain of some sort had pushed me way too much. But with her, ti's different! She was mine...She was my mate and when she disobeyed me, it irritated me beyond my tolerance level. She is so small, so much younger and more delicate than I am...I needed to protect her at all costs...I loved her way too deeply to allow her to put herself in harms way.

So I was adamant on my decision and she kind of relented...But tonight was the night of the party and she left no notes and just from looking at her vanity, I can see that she's played with her makeup. She only ever wears makeup when she's going out.

A low, rumble of a growl escaped my lips as I stared at the empty room before me.

She was gone. She had deliberately disobeyed me.

My concern for her deepened when I tried to think of the place where the party was held at. Bulla knew how to hide her ki so it was possible that she'd done that just to make sure that I wouldn't find her.

I left the house in a haste, taking off to go into the heart of West City in search of Bulla. Zipping past the forest and the mountainside, I hovered over the city lights for a few seconds trying to recall what she had said during our argument.

"Umm...It's just a normal teenage party...Some drinks and loud music and stuff...," she mumbled under her breath. "She's planning on doing it at a club she's renting for the whole night for just her friends...It's actually a pretty famous club in the Upper East side. Do you think it's okay for me to go?"

I remembered now! She said the party would be held at the Upper East side of the city in a club that her friend had rented for the night. Scowling towards the east side of the city, I tried to search for Colleen's ki. I had met the girl once before and even though I honestly didn't like her all that much, I couldn't exactly pinpoint the real reason why to Bulla. In any case, having met her once, made me aware of what her ki was like and I knew I could try to search for it now.

Putting up both fingers to my forehead, I wasted no time in teleporting straight to wherever Colleen was.

The sound of loud music and people's chattering was so immensely loud that I nearly gagged and teleported out instantly. I couldn't stand how the pounding of the loud music was affecting my ears and even my heartbeat. It was the kind of booming, electronic type of club music I was told was called "rave" music...I grimaced at it all. People were dancing furiously all around me and it took me a second to realise that the girl who was bumping into me every time she moved her slender body was Colleen herself.

She was dancing with a tall blonde boy. The way they were glued to each other, you'd think they shared one body. The boy had his hands firmly on her butt and she was practically grinding herself on him. I flushed a little at the image that they made, my mind quickly reminded me of Bulla. Was she here too, dancing with a boy like Colleen was? I shook my head to snap myself out of it. I knew my mate well enough to know that she wouldn't ever do something like that.

I tapped Colleen on her shoulder and called out to her, raising my voice so that it could be heard over the loud music.

"Excuse me...Colleen, right?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?" she cried back, sounding annoyed but she swivelled her head to look at me anyway. Her expression changed upon seeing me and she immediately broke apart from the boy she was having her hands on.

"Oh, it's you!" she gasped, stricken at finding me catching her dancing that way with a boy.

The boy she was with snapped his gaze at me and glared openly. I nearly laughed at the attempt of this young whelp at intimidating me. I merely glared back instead.

"Where's Bulla?" I asked, sternly.

"Uhhh, she left with Connor a few hours ago..." Colleen said softly, the look of panic growing even more stricken on her face.

"She left with Connor!?" I barked in shock at her words. What was she even saying? How could Bulla willingly leave with Connor, the boy who had sexually harassed her!? It was crazy!

"We need to talk!" I cried out, nearly growling at her in my anger and deepening concern over Bulla and her whereabouts. My hand reached out to grab at Colleen's arm. I was so angry that I wanted her to answer my questions and I wanted them answered right then.

"Hey, buddy! You better not touch my girlfriend!" the blonde boy shouted, rushing to come in between Colleen and me. I glowered at him, my fury completely overriding all rational thoughts then.

"Boyfriend huh!?" I snarled at him, "So you must be Damien! Well, I've heard a lot about you, Damien and my Bulla says you're a sleaze! Stop eyeing my fiancé!"

"What the f-!?" Damien cried out in alarm, striding forward towards me. I held my ground and gave him one of my fiercest stares. He stopped in his tracks a bit and suddenly he didn't look so confident to confront me.

"You need to tell me everything that happened!" I snapped back at Colleen who looked pale in her fright but she nodded hastily at me.

"L-let's go outside!" she stammered.

We weaved our way through the ocean of dancing bodies until I could finally smell fresh air and not the scent of body odour, booze and perfume.

"So what exactly happened with Bulla?" I demanded, glare still in place. "When I came home tonight she wasn't there!"

Colleen looked worriedly at me, biting her bottom lip as she fidgeted.

"I'm s-sorry, Sir! I-I...I actually h-had no idea th-that she didn't tell y-you she was coming to my party!" she confessed, brushing away the strands of hair that had snagged into her mouth. "She told me, she'd told you...A-And y-you had given her permission to come!"

Bells were ringing in my ears as I thought her words over. So Bulla had lied to the both of us. She had gone to the party even though I had forbidden her to go and she had lied to her friend about me. Gritting my teeth in my fury at my little mate, I growled lowly in the back of my throat. It was near that time of the moon becoming full again and I was always very edgy and animalistic during such periods. The idea that my mate had secretly gone behind my back, lied to me and to her friend to conceal her intentions was making me so boiling mad that all I saw was red...Just blood...Molten and hot. So full of heat that I swore I had steam coming out of my body.

Colleen backed away from me in alarm, shocked to feel the heat of my aura that had leaked from my body.

"M-Mr Son, Sir!?" she gasped, eyes wildly searching me.

"What happened then?" I hissed out, lowly, teeth clenched, eyes blazing down at her. She physically trembled but she looked at me and nodded, ready to share with me everything that has happened.

"Well, I saw Connor talking to her at the bar when suddenly she swayed a bit. Next thing I know, Connor is making his way towards me, holding onto a tipsy looking Bulla. She didn't even really speak properly by then and Connor said they were going to get an Uber to fly them back home. I gave him her address and he even booked it right in front of me...I'm...I'm really sorry! I didn't know, I thought he was trustable..." she wailed softly, eyes shining with unshed tears.

I scowled then, feeling my blood boil when I thought of how Connor had gone out of his way to plan all this. That boy was not right in the head and I knew it from the moment I laid my eyes on him. I briefly tried to search out for his ki and contemplated just barging in on him and demanding where he'd taken my Bulla to. I couldn't...Somehow trying to determine where exactly Connor was was very difficult. His ki was fluctuating so much, at times I could sense like a sickening excitement from him and then it would flicker and I couldn't get a firm grasp on it again. I was even more overwrought with concern over what had happened to Bulla.

Without saying a word to Colleen, I walked away furiously, striding to spot somewhere behind the club that was slightly hidden from the pedestrians walking around outside.

I took off then, just flying around the more wealthy side of West City for a moment trying to figure out where Connor and his buddies lived.

Groaning in frustration, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed loudly. This was getting me nowhere. I could be floating in the sky for hours trying to locate that vile little beast but still nothing might show up.

'Come on, Goku! Think! I know you're not usually known for your smarts but this is Bulla we're talking about...She is the most important thing in your life. Think, dammit!' I told myself.

Suddenly an idea struck me! I was practically smacking myself for not thinking of it sooner. I remembered Bulla putting up several pictures of her and Colleen on her social media and I figured I could track down Connor from Colleen's account. Sure enough after scrolling through my phone for a bit, I managed to find Connor. I quickly rushed down to the streets and proceeded to ask several people if they recognised the repulsive little toenail.

"Do you recognise this boy?" I asked a couple of teens who looked wealthy enough to maybe know him.

"Oh, that guy!? Hell, yeah, we know him! He's the son of that famous CEO! That Wolfgang guy, right?" the teen girl slurred at her boyfriend. She wobbled a bit in her stance and I could smell the scent of beer on her mouth.

"Oh, this guy, huh?" her boyfriend cried out, blinking at my phone screen "Yeah, he's the son of that CEO from the Kyrotech company...I go to school with him. He's a real douche..."

A small sense of hope blossomed within me and I pressed on.

"Do you know where are his usual hang outs or where his house is?" the words rushing out of my mouth.

"Just search for his address online...I'm sure you'll find it...As for where he usually likes to hang out...I really can't help you there. I barely speak to this asshole," the boy muttered as he swayed a little.

"Thank you!" I said and immediately flew off. The two teens gasped in shock at the fact that I could fly but I was in too much of a rush and couldn't be bothered to care anymore.

"Whoa!" I heard the boy cry out.

"He can fly!" said the girl.

I did a quick search on the internet and found where his house was. Flying at top speed, I zoomed straight to the Upper East Side of West City. Hovering over a row of some luxurious houses, I scanned the horizon and my eye caught the sight of one particularly huge house. It was more like a mansion, really. With about four floors and a magnificent swimming pool outside, the structure was all sharp angles, white paint and glass. This was Connor's, no doubt.

Carefully, I landed softly on the front step. No one seemed to be around so I just rang the doorbell.

"Hello," I greeted to a tall, tired looking woman. She had long dark hair and she looked a bit haywire since her eyes were a bloodshot red and her hair was all over the place.

"Whatever it is you're selling, we're not interested!" she snapped and was just about to slam the door in my face but I quickly stopped the door with my foot.

"I'm not here to sell," I said quickly, whipping out my phone to show her Connor's picture, "I'm here to look for this boy. Do you know him?"

"Oh my god, what has he done now!?" the woman moaned in aggravation.

"I'm not sure yet but he was at a party earlier tonight and he left with my fiancé...No one knows where they are...I have tried calling her on her phone but I can't reach it and I don't have his contact number either so...Can you please help?" I asked her politely.

"I'm sorry! But I have no idea what that ungrateful brat has done to your fiancé!" the woman grumbled. "That boy is trouble! I swear to god I will wring his neck when he comes back home! I will throw him out of the house for what he's put us through! You'd think he'd have some sympathy for his own parents but no! All he does is take his father's money and spends it on stupid shit! I'm sick and tired of being taken for granted...! I am going t-!"

I had teleported out of there before she even managed to finish her words. God, her ranting was intense. My ex wife Chichi always ranted like that...I'm so done with loudmouthed women who just exploded for no good reason.

To my surprise, I had locked onto the ki of a young woman who was outside the house and used my Instant Transmission to relocate to her. The young woman was tending to her garden I aspect since she'd had on a pair of working gloves and a little fork in her hand. She was startled of course but I smiled warmly at her.

"Hey, there, do you happen to know who this boy is?" I asked her.

"Oh, hey, yes!" she exclaimed, "That's Connor! He's my neighbour! My little brother goes to school with him! He says Connor's a bad sort who does drugs and stuff..."

Encouraged by the fact that they were neighbours, I went on to ask her more.

"Where do you think he likes to go on a night like this?" I queried, "I heard my fiancé was last seen with him and I'm very worried for her safety now..."

The girl stroked her chin and leaned back a bit as she thought it over.

"Well...Sam, my brother, says that Connor and his gang usually hang out at this place over at Tea Spill River...You know the one that's slightly by the outskirts of town?" she spoke, nodding a bit, "There's a little cabin there, I think...Where a lot of the kids at his school will go to do stuff...Drugs and orgies and whatnot..."

I was so grateful to her that I grasped her hands in mine and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I breathed.

I waved at her as I took off into the night at top speed.

Now I knew where that little bastard Connor probably was...I rushed to Tea Spill River as fast as I could, desperately praying that no harm would come to Bulla.

As I was flying, I noticed the slightly lighter shade of blue that was the sky. I realised that it was already the next day and that Bulla had been gone for a few hours already then...

I wondered where she was and once again that trickle of fear crept in me. Please, God, let Bulla be safe.


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is here and I'll say it's pretty dark.

WARNINGS: mentions of rape/gang rape/non-con, language, etc.

Chapter 2: Answers

It was the morning after and I was circling the river area trying to find the little cabin that was mentioned by the helpful lady. The place was visually stunning to look at, one had to admit. The trees looked incredibly lush and green, very similar to my house on Mount Paozu. The river itself looked beautiful streaming along, nestled within the forest that surrounded it. The cold crisp air whipped at my face as I flew along the river.

Nothing could halt the rush of emotions I was feeling though. The heart that still pumped heavily from the slow burning fear and anxiousness I felt over Bulla's disappearance had not escaped me. I was still very aware that someone had taken my mate. There was an unsettling vacantness that had filled my entire being every time I thought of my mate or tried to reach out to her through ki sensing or simply through the bond that we shared. I sighed and shook my head, trying not to work myself up into a frenzy.

It didn't take long when I finally noticed an ambulance and several police air cars were crowded in one area. A small crowd had begun to gather there and I was growing slightly anxious when my superior sense of hearing caught some of their whispers amongst each other.

"Poor little dear..." said one, in hushed sad tones.

"This is such a tragedy..." another sighed.

"I can't believe that there are people like that...Who would do such a thing...?"

My heart began to thump rapidly in my chest cavity. The palms of my hands grew sweaty as more and more words were exchanged.

I tried once again to reach out to Bulla via ki sensing but to no avail. I couldn't feel that warm, sweet ki that was her. I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself.

'Don't panic without a reason yet, Goku,' I told myself, 'You don't know for sure what's happened yet. There's no point in losing your head if you don't know anything yet...'

I hesitated but then I decided I might as well go ahead. Placing two fingers to my forehead, I locked on to the ki of a man in the crowd and teleported there.

No one was shocked at my sudden appearance though because everyone was fixated on what was going on with the police. Their eyes fixed on the commotion that the police were making.

That same sense of dread rose up again making my throat dry as though it was filled with cotton. What was this dark, ominous feeling I was sensing? It was nothing like the usual feeling of eminent danger I would feel when a strong enemy would appear. No, this was much more foreboding...And it gave me the most disturbing feeling of emptiness I had ever felt.

"Nothing to see here, folks," came the voice of one officer, "Please return to your homes...We'll need to yellow tape this area."

"What happened here?" I croaked out to a man who stood beside me.

"Oh, you just arrived, huh?" he said, sadly. "The poor girl...She's still a kid. Raped and killed, I heard."

"What?" I cried out, panicking slightly. "What did she look like!?"

"Looks? I don't know...Saw them drag her out in a body bag. Apparently her rapist had toss her body here by the river..." he went on, sighing morosely.

Snapping my gaze back to the scene before me, I struggled not to really lose all of my composure. I needed to know what was going on...And I needed to know it now! I pushed the crowd aside and just walked right up to an officer who was on duty.

"Sir, you need to step back!" he warned me, holding up his hand.

"Please just tell me, who was the victim?" I begged. "I... I desperately need to know!"

"No can do, sir," the cop answered. "We're running an investigation. As of now, this whole case is not to be made public yet."

"Please, officer!" I pleaded, eyes boring into his. "Did she...Did she have blue hair?"

The man glared at me then and tried to push me back. I didn't budge at all considering my impossible strength. I stared at him in desperation.

"Please, officer, I just need to know..." I pleaded again, my voice cracking as tears stung my eyes. "I just need to know...Just tell me...Please, did she have blue hair?"

"Sir, get back!" the police officer shouted, taking out his baton.

My heart started to beat a really loud and fast tattoo in my chest. I almost whined when I tried yet again to reach out to Bulla by sensing her ki and again I received nothing in return. Just a cold emptiness.

"What seems to be the problem here, Roo?" an older police officer approached us. He sounded gruff and he looked like a stereotypical seasoned cop who had an impressive moustache and a pot belly.

"This man is trying to disrupt our investigation, sir!" Roo replied, scowling at me, "He's asking questions about the victim and such...He needs to back off!"

I turned my pleading gaze to the older police officer, bringing up my phone to show him a picture of Bulla.

"Please, sir, I'm begging you...She's my fiancé and I'm so worried about her...Was it her in there? Was it her that you found in there?" I asked, voice shaking from my anxiety and fear.

The older man took a step closer to me and he took his time to study the picture.

"What's your name again, son?" he asked me, eyes shifting from the picture to my own dark ones.

"I'm Goku, Son Goku," I replied.

The man took a short calculating look at me and then he turned to another officer and whispered something to him. They exchanged a few words before the older officer finally faced me again.

"Mr Son, do you mind showing me your ID?" he asked, politely.

Reaching into my pocket, I brought out my wallet and flipped through until I found my identification card. Handing it to him, I waited with barely any patience as he studied the little card. He returned it to me after a minute.

"Why don't you come with me, Mr Son," he said, bringing an arm out to gesture for me to follow him.

That dreaded feeling came back tenfold. I was nearly trembling with trepidation and increasing fear over my missing mate. Where could she be...? And that feeling of emptiness that I felt so vividly every time I try to reach out to her ki...It wasn't like when she was masking it...It was like...like she was gone. The feeling was all consuming and terrible. A void of nothingness that sucked me in and kept me there imprisoned.

I followed the police officer to his car and he turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Mr Son...Please don't panic. I would just like to take you down to the station for some questioning is all," he explained carefully and calmly.

Nodding my comprehension, I stepped into the car willingly, praying that it wasn't Bulla but I couldn't help but to think it. I tried to put all of the pieces together to make sense of everything but every thought that surfaced were all so filled with negativity.

'Would a police officer bring back a random guy like me to the station for questioning? Just like that? Unless he recognised Bulla from the picture...' I thought, contemplating what I was getting myself into. 'Could he have known that it was her? Was it even her!? No...No...Calm yourself, Son Goku...You're getting worked up over nothing again...'

Once more, I closed my eyes to try and sense her ki. That same empty, cold darkness greeted me and I felt my heart sink just a little bit more. I tried telling myself that Bulla knew how to mask her ki and this could just be her doing so but a small, nagging feeling at the back of my neck was telling me it was more...That is was a reason to worry...Really worry.

I didn't like that feeling...It made me, a generally fearless man, fearful...The thought of losing Bulla was...Unimaginable...Dared I even think it was a possibility? Just the thought of it nearly made me burst out into tears. I fidgeted a bit when I felt a tear slid out of the corner of my right eye. Quickly, I wiped it with the back of my hand.

The policeman started to drive and as we passed all the trees that decorated the sides of the roads, I fell silent in my thoughts, telling myself over and over again that I was worrying over nothing...

The cop told me his name was Bomba and that he was actually the sheriff of the area and I simply nodded. At that moment, words seemed to escape me.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally reached the police station and I was led to an empty room for me to wait in. Bomba left me to speak with some of his people. I was left alone in that room trying not to just toss the table across from me and demand to know if it was Bulla or not.

A young woman came in and smiled at me. She placed a cup of coffee in front of me carefully.

"I find a cup always helps..." she said, smiling still.

I merely nodded, again finding myself unable to speak.

My dark eyes fixed themselves on the clock that was on the wall across from me, its ticking drawing my attention to it. I wondered how long I had to wait here until I would get the answers that I so desperately sought after. I reached out for the coffee in front of me and took a tentative sip. It was bitter and a little bit sour but somehow I welcomed it.

A few moments passed and a tall, lanky man who looked to be in his thirties walked into the room. He was in a sharp looking suit; black all over. Black tie, black blazer, black slacks...Even his wide, square rimmed spectacles were black.

He nodded at me solemnly and took the seat across from mine, placing a file in front of me, his hands stayed on the file though, unwilling to let me peruse it without words yet.

"Mr Son, my name is Anderson, Detective Anderson and I am investigating the case that had taken place where we brought you from...," he spoke, his tone calm and collected, "I understand that you're the fiancé of Ms Bulla Briefs, yes?"

"I am," my voice cracked when I answered him.

"Well, we discovered the body of a young blue haired girl this morning...A jogger called in when she was out for her early morning run and she came across the body by the river. We've found some of her belongings thrown beside her..." he explained, quietly and patiently. "Please, sir, try to remain calm..."

I gulped, my heart hammering away against my ribs as my thoughts raced. I could hear a distant ringing, like a white noise of sorts...So soft yet the frequency so loud. I strained to try and calm my furiously beating heart and inhale some air.

'Please don't let it be Bulla! Please don't let it be Bulla! Please don't let it be Bulla...! Oh, dear God, please!' I chanted in my mind.

He opened the file and in it I saw a gold oval locket I had gifted her on her fifteenth birthday. It had some artificial stones on it and it was the type of locket you could open and close to keep pictures in. I gave it to her before we'd mated and long before I proposed. Staring at that gold object in front of me was like waking from a horrific nightmare only to discover that I was still trapped in it.

No! No, no, no, no, no, no! No! This couldn't be happening! This couldn't be true! Gods, why had I been so blind before that I couldn't notice it? The feeling of dread and emptiness that had plagued me...The fact that I couldn't reach out to her from ki sensing or our link from mateship...

"Oh, my god!" I choked back a sob, "Not my Bulla..."

My hand reached out to touch the locket gently, the tips trailing over the patterns engraved on it. Bulla never went anywhere without it. She told me she had worn it from the day I gave it to her and she had never taken it off.

I could feel the weight of the world sag onto my entire being...I felt as though suddenly the entire universe was consumed with darkness, my mind a vacuum of nothingness, my heart a mushy pulp, crushed into a million pieces. My love, my soul...She was gone.

"No...No...It can't be her...It can't be..." I whispered, brokenly. Thick, calloused fingers pried the little locket apart so that the clasp snapped back and the photo inside revealed itself to me.

It was a picture of me...At our home in Mount Paozu...She'd snapped it the day we made love and told me she was going to print it out and make it waterproof so that she could wear the locket even when she was taking a bath or a shower without worrying about the water ruining the photo...

That picture of me confirmed it. The answer that I had been craving for since last night...My Bulla was dead.

"We saw the ring on her hand as well," Anderson continued, "That was how Sheriff Bomba found out that the victim was engaged. She kept your notes to her in her purse as well. We found it beside the locket...Her clothes were nowhere in sight though. Another squad discovered the crime scene had taken place elsewhere...A cabin by the river but much further north."

Tears slid out of the corner of my eyes as I listened to his every word, my hands trembling as I held the locket in them.

"Wh-What had happened to her?" I sobbed, "What did they do to her?"

Detective Anderson flashed me a sympathetic look.

"I think I have to warn you, Mr Son...It's not at all pleasant...," he trailed off.

"I don't care!" I snapped, sobbing still. "Just tell me what happened to my Bulla? I need to know!"

Anderson sighed and nodded.

"Ms Bulla Briefs was raped..." he said and I choked on my saliva as I heard him say that hateful word. "She was gang raped, to be exact...We have used our technology to determine how many perpetrators were involved and we have reason to believe that there were five judging by the number of separate DNA strands we found in the semen inside her body..."

My body shuddered at his words. I felt my blood boil as I forced myself to listen to him. How dare they?! How dare they lay their hands on my Bulla!? How dare they take what was not theirs to take at all!? Just how fucking dare they!? I was so furious beyond my limits that I had to bite the inside of my cheek to calm myself. The salty, iron-like taste of blood filled my mouth as me teeth chewed on my flesh. All I could see and smell was blood and how I so thirsted for the blood of these filthy demons who had raped my darling love.

"Her right arm was broken, done before she was killed...And the cause of death was blunt-force trauma of the head caused by a blow to her skull. We found a bloody crowbar on the floor of the shack with her blood all over it. That was the murder weapon..." Anderson went on, he looked very sympathetic towards me.

As he continued explaining to me the gruesome details of the death of my mate, tears kept streaming down my face. I couldn't help but weep as I heard of the torture they had put my Bulla through. This wasn't just a mere loved one. As a mate, we were each other's true other half...We were soulmates. One couldn't live without the other. Even as I sat there and tried to accept the fate that my mate was gone, an overwhelming feeling of wanting to join her began to consume me.

How it ate at me, this dark, empty feeling. It was chilling to the bone, yet I welcomed it. I wanted to feel this darkness. What was the point of living anymore if Bulla wasn't in this world? The only reason I hadn't clawed at my own heart and crushed it myself was because the righteous fury I felt for these devils that had killed her...Vengeance! That was probably a reason worth living a few more days...

"Mr Son, sir?" Anderson called out, carefully.

"Yes?" I quickly said.

"No, I was asking you to identify the body for us...I know you know that it's her just from her belongings...but it's simply standard protocol...Do you mind? It's alright if you would rather just look at her pictures though."

"No, no," I answered quickly, "I want to go see her. Take me to her, please..."

Anderson nodded at me, gave an encouraging smile and then gestured for me to exit the room. He led me to a different part of the station where all the bodies were kept for further investigations and autopsy.

He told me to wait for a moment beside a drawer and then he pulled out the body from within. He lifted the white sheet that covered the face and I...I couldn't help it. My insides felt like a wriggling mess. Everything was sinking so deep...It was as though there were no floors, no ground or earth to stand on and I was sinking along with my organs, falling straight into that dark abyss. What was this life without my dear heart? My dear soul?

There she lay...A vision even in death. Those gorgeous cornflower blue eyes, glassy and void of life and mirth, staring widely into the distance. Her full pouty lips were void of its natural pink hue...A deathly grey took its place instead and her usually rosy fair skin was a pale white alabaster. Such fragile skin...So soft to the touch and now so cold. Her vivid sky blue hair looked glorious as ever as it framed her face lovingly. Only a small red patch on her head where the blood had soaked a bit of her hair and scalp...Where they'd bash her skull in...

She looked like a sad, heartbroken angel...

My knees shook and again my insides heaved. Falling to the floor on one knee, I knelt and burst into renewed sobs, this time louder than ever. Tears wet my face and slid down until the floor collected a small pool. I wept as I pictured what Bulla had gone through, what they had done to her and what she thought in her last moments of her life...

She must have been so frightened, so helpless. A poor, sweet, little innocent who had been taken advantage of and raped and tortured for no good reason. She must have cried as I was crying...She must've begged to be free...To return to me...She must have called out to me during her nightmarish fiasco...

Oh, god! Oh, dear god! Why!? Why her!? Why us!? My poor Bulla...My poor sweet, sweet Bulla...

More mental images flashed through my mind as I imagined how these five monsters had taken turns to rape my girl. How they must've had to drug her or beaten her up to subdue her because despite how she wasn't quite a fighter, she was still part Saiyan and her strength was enough to overpower human boys...The idea of how they had tricked her into getting herself into that kind of situation made me so angry...So bursting with rage, I wanted nothing more than to tear them apart with my bare hands and teeth.

'Bulla...My darling heart...I swear on my life that I will avenge you! I will kill every last one of these bastards...And then I'll join you, my love!' I swore in my mind.

Crying freely, I placed my hand on my chest, right above my heart. I gritted my teeth and very nearly pierced my fingers through my ribs in order to crush my heart but I stilled when an image of a terrified, weeping Bulla flashed through my mind. I growled when I thought about it...An impossibly intense, fierce anger raged through me, filling my entire being, completely consuming me. It was as though my very blood was made out of fury.

Gnashing my teeth together with so much force, I felt the veins in my forehead pop out as I strained in my anger. The sweat on my brow trickled past my eye and a low whining sort of growl left my lips.

Detective Anderson was clearly taken aback by my sudden change in demeanour.

"Are you alright, Mr Son!?" he cried out in alarm. He quickly rushed over to my side and knelt down to my eye level. He reached out to try and help me stand up again but I refused.

I pulled away from him, my eyes merely seeing the crimson pigment of blood. The bastards who dared harm my Bulla would die! I vow it!

My whole figure trembled as more and more of my unbridled Saiyan strength gathered within me. A silvery aura began to surround my being, the ground beneath me trembled ever so slightly as though a light tremor had passed through the earth. Anderson took another step back but i was past caring anymore.

More and more, instinctively, I gathered more and more energy, the anger inside me building up so much and in turn stockpiling the unlimited strength I possessed.

"Those...Those bastards...Those fucking demons...," I rasped, my voice barely audible for Anderson. "I'll kill them...I'll kill them all..."

Hands curling into fists, head tossed back and my back finally straightening and my legs stood up again, I screamed out loud to heavens, roaring so loudly and vehemently, the air surrounding me crackled as silvery sparks began to dance around me. My cries were so long and loud, so filled with my anguish and wrath that Anderson had to clutch at his ears in fright.

I could feel the wild spikes of my hair start to spike a little bit further, jutting out at odd angles. I had done it...I had achieved Ultra Instinct mode once more. I knew this wasn't the Mastered version though because I wasn't quite as instinctive should I have to attack an opponent...

"Oh, my god!" Anderson squawked, stumbling backwards until he fell over.

My silvery orbs snapped to his face causing him to shiver in fear as he took my new visage in.

"Names!" I demanded, my ice cold gaze was fixed on my face.

"Wh-what!?" he stammered, looking for all the world like a frightened puppy.

"Their names! The fucking devils who raped and killed my Bulla!" I roared at him, "Give me their names!"

Anderson trembled in fright, near tears but he nodded his head and took out the file he'd slipped in the pocket of his blazer earlier.

"W-We...We d-don't have a-all of their n-names b-but we f-found this in the cabin wh-where the crime took place...," he stuttered, shaking so badly that when he handed me the small piece of paper he nearly dropped it several times because of how badly he was quaking.

I took the piece he handed and flipped it over to my eyes. It had a company name and logo on it - Kyrotech Inc. I was right. It was that fucking Connor boy and his goons.

Growling once more, I lifted my gaze to the ceiling and before anyone or anything could interfere with me at all, I flew straight though the ceiling as though it was made out of paper. My movement was so fast that it was no more than a blink of an eye. I must have seemed like no more than a blur of light or not even that to Anderson.

My jaw ticked as I bit down hard on my teeth, flying past all the trees and Tea Spill River, all the way over to the Upper East Side of West City.

Suddenly a sharp whizzing sound reached my ears. A familiar ki reached out to me and I shifted my eyes to the person following me. Vegeta. I wasn't surprised at all.

"Kakarot, what is the meaning of this?" he asked, cautiously. He could sense my emotions going haywire and he knew there was something very wrong with the way I was behaving. My intense wrath was also not to be brushed aside especially considering how it takes quite a lot to truly warrant my anger.

"Why are you like this? What has happened to you, Kakarot?" he continued, those fearsome dark eyes shone with a wary curiosity rather than his usual stoicism.

I stared on ahead and just continued to zoom away, ignoring his queries. He stuck by my side, determined not to let this go. I saw him getting so angry that he was about to swing a punch right at my face when I instinctively dodged without even trying.

Two other people with strong kis were approaching and I could tell just from the familiarity of them that it was Goten, my son and Trunks, Vegeta's boy. They had also sensed my explosive spike of ki and they both were curious enough to investigate.

"Dad! What the hell is going on!?" Goten exclaimed. "We felt your crazy spike in ki...What the hell happened?"

I hissed lowly at them and just continued speeding on ahead. They were adamant though and refused to let me shake them off.

"Dad!" Goten called out, "Will you just stop and talk to us!? Please!?"

The way he pleaded was...what made me ultimately slow down and stop. Goten was my youngest and between him and Gohan, he was the one who wasn't quite as hostile to me and my love for Bulla.

"What's going on, Goku?" Trunks asked, slowly. "Did something happen to...to Bulla?"

He truly was his sister's brother...Intelligent and quick at problem solving.

"Have any of you tried sensing her ki?" I queried.

All three men looked at each other and then Trunks and Vegeta nodded solemnly. Goten's hardened look remained blank.

"We can't reach it...Can't reach her...," Trunks muttered, looking as though he'd suddenly aged ten years.

"Is she...?" Vegeta drawled, eyes once more incredibly cold. My Ultra Instinct form was telling me his whole body was on the brink of exploding with killing intent.

"She's dead...," I confirmed, exchanging piercing gazes with Vegeta and Trunks.

"What happened to her, Goku?" Trunks asked, his voice shook from the emotions. I saw how he'd shut his eyes in tortured pain when I told them she'd gone now. He couldn't believe my words then...It was all too much for him.

"Trust me...It's better if you didn't know..." I muttered, turning my back to them.

Again, my instincts told me that Goten was furious and he was glaring at my back intensely.

"Dad, stop being like this!" he cried out, "Tell us what's happened and what your plans are and we can help you out! Don't do this by yourself, Dad...We're here because we care!"

"Go home...All of you...," I said in a deep guttural voice that signalled my ire, "I'll finish off those bastards alone...And once I'm through with them, I'll make sure to rip out my own heart and crush it with my own hand...I'll join Bulla soon enough...!"

"Dad!" Goten gasped in horror. His dark eyes, which were so like mine widened at me in a sickening way as he saw that I meant every word of it. It must have shocked all of them because even Trunks and Vegeta looked a little bit perturbed. I guess it's very bizarre to have Son Goku, the usually so happy and jovial man speak of committing suicide.

Turning away from them, I sped up once more and tore through the sky. I completely ignored Goten, Trunks and Vegeta's calls at me. They tried to keep up, really they did but they were no match for the Ultra Instinct form I was in. Vegeta had even transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue to chase after me but he'd fallen behind.

I made my way to Connor's house once more and this time I was really going to demand for answers that I need. I would not let that woman rant on and on without my getting the information needed to track down that disgusting filthy bastard and bury him six feet under. He will pay...Every single one of these fucking dirty bastards will pay for what they did to Bulla. I'll kill them all and then I'll join my Bulla in the Afterlife.


	3. Chapter 3: Prey

Author's Note: The third chapter is up! Sorry this took so long! I was busy with work.

WARNINGS: language, explicit violence, etc.

Chapter 3: Prey

This time when the dark haired, drained looking woman greeted me, I made sure to remain as intimidating as can be what with my scowl and Ultra Instinct form still on. She was the one who greeted me again this time and I couldn't have been more glad. My eyes bore into hers and she gasped, stumbling backwards a bit.

"It's you again!" she gasped. "What the hell do you want now?"

"Where the fuck is Connor?" I stated simply, my tone a calm one.

She visibly trembled though because she could tell that I meant serious business. Clutching at her robe more tightly, I could hear her heart beat quicken and I saw the pupils of her eyes dilate. She was truly afraid of me now and hopefully that would be enough incentive for her to spill everything.

"He...He isn't at home...He said something about going to the country Pelmondall...I haven't seen him since yesterday..." she said, hesitantly. Her eyes were truly wide with fear now when before they had looked glazed over. She suddenly seemed to have sobered up immediately having had a hint of how serious the weight of the issue is.

"Wh-What has he d-done?" she asked, voice shaking. Taking a step toward me as if to implore me further. "Wh-What has h-he d-done to your fiancé? It is her, isn't it? That's why...That's why you're so angry, right?"

I merely glowered at her for one chilling second. It caused her to gasp once more and scurry backwards very, very quickly. Nearly, tripping on her own robe, she yelped but her eyes shifted back to my face.

"He and his band of degenerates raped and killed my Bulla...," I said, my voice so quiet and calm, almost deathly if you will. "I am going to hunt every single one of them down...And when I find them, I will not hesitate to destory them."

The woman burst into tears, sobbing hysterically as she clutched at her robe in a white knuckled grip. Her hands were shaking. Her whole frame shook as she cried and wept. She began crawling over to me while still on her knees. To my horror, she started begging me to spare her son.

"Please!" she screamed at me, tears pouring down her face. "Please don't harm my baby! Please! I'm begging you...! Please don't kill him! He's my son! He's my only son! Please! I'm begging you, please spare him! You can bring him back and send him to the police! He can be tried for rape and murder! You can send him to prison for all of his crimes! But please don't kill him! Please, please, please!"

She'd come up to my legs and clutched at my pants, pleading nonstop for her son's sake. A part of me nearly felt sympathy for the poor woman who so loved her useless degenerate of a son but the memory of seeing Bulla in the morgue, deathly pale, eyes staring widely in death, those blue-grey unsmiling lips forever frozen in melancholy like that...My heart hardened then and so did my resolve.

I pushed her away roughly. My fierce, piercing glare now even more fearsome as my wrath intensified. I powered up a bit, letting the heat of my ki hit her in waves. She started crying again in absolute fear, too stupefied to form words anymore.

"Mercy? Your boy showed no mercy to Bulla...They broke her arm while they raped her. They took turns with her and they used and abused her body...Then when they tired of her, they bashed her head in with a crowbar and tossed her body by the side of the river a little ways away from the cabin they had raped her in...Where is the mercy in that?" I elaborated, using the exact same tone I had used before, "I will not show any mercy to your son or his friends...They do not deserve it. They aren't even human anymore after what they did to Bulla...They're demons...And I will destroy each one of them with my bare hands."

Floating up into the air, I turned to face the sky, giving my back to her.

"He is yourson!" I snarled at her, "You're hismother...How the fuck did you mess up so badly that he turned out a rapist and a murderer!? If anyone is to blame, you're definitely one of them!"

I heard her wailing loudly at my words but I didn't bother to stay a second longer. I flew off, heading to my next destination - Pelmondall.

While I was flying, I tried once again to sense Connor's ki. This time I could sense it better but just as before his ki flickered strangely. I could get a hold on it for a few seconds before it vanished. That same sickening, giddy feeling he had over his ki was still ever present. Gritting my teeth, I seethed as I thought of how he was actually exceedingly happy at what he's done to Bulla. Happy! What kind of sick, psycho gets excited and happy after raping and killing a poor defenceless girl? I was outraged beyond anything when I thought back to Bulla and how she must've looked like when she was tortured at the hands of this fucking bastard and his demonic friends.

Clenching my teeth further I flew at top speed the minute I had an idea of the direction of wherever Connor was. I couldn't maintain a strong enough link to teleport but I could at least fly toward his general direction and get closer to him.

In less than twenty minutes, I was there in Pelmondall. I had crossed oceans to get to where I was in less than even an hour.

Everywhere around me was ice and snow. It was a very cold country and if it weren't for my intensely hot ki coming from my Ultra Instinct form, I certainly would've shivered from the blistering cold.

I was floating atop a little town when I tried once more to detect Connor's ki. A small sinister flickering sparked up from somewhere in the east and I concentrated further. The ki seemed to dim only slightly before it suddenly spiked up even higher, now it was as though it had that same power hungry, giddiness that I had felt that first night. I maintained that link of sensing him via ki and realised that I could continue to sense him quite stably now. Perhaps the distance had helped somewhat but something told me it was more than that. That his ki grew over the moon with something - some reason this time. It was the same kind of evil excitement I felt from enemies who killed for the enjoyment of it all like Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu.

Wasting not another moment, I brought two fingers up my forehead and teleported to wherever Connor was.

The first thing I noticed about the place was the smell and the lights. It looked like some kind of seedy adult entertainment establishment what with the red lights that were set to a dim hue, the slow sultry music playing in the background and the smell of drugs and booze.

The walls were covered in red velvet and gold trimmings. The floor was a dark marble and the couches looked expensive. Everything looked to be made of money but it was all gaudy and over the top.

"What the fuck?" a voice said to my right.

I turned and to my satisfaction it was Connor. Connor and his band of evil fuckers. All of his friends and him were lazing about the couches and floor like hedonistic Greek gods; surrounded by women, luxurious food and wine. It was practically an orgy in that room. There were half naked and bare naked girls about sprawled everywhere around them; some draped over the couches, some spread open on the floor. They all looked injured in one way or another - a bruise here, a busted lip, a cut there...

"Hey, you're that old man!" he slurred, his eyes looked to be in a daze but he was struggling to sober up quickly with my appearance. "How the fuck did you find me!?"

He had gotten up from the couch he was sprawled on, his dick dangling out of his pants and a girl who was half naked lay spread out on her knees in front of him. She looked young and dressed like a typical stripper; sexy lingerie with garter belts and socks on, very tall heels and her face all made up. She did look like she had been crying a lot though and when my silver orbs fell onto her reddened back and bottom I felt rage boiling within me. No wonder he was excited...He'd had other victims to torture and indulge his sick pleasures in. The poor girl was in pain and I could clearly see the welts and blood on her skin.

"You...You fucking monster..." I seethed, my voice was shaking slightly from the strong fury I was feeling, "You raped and killed Bulla and now you're doing it to others! You monster! You demonic beast! You sick sonuvabitch! I'll kill you! I swear to god, I'll kill you!"

Connor snapped up and yelled for his bodyguards.

"Men, kill this fucker!" he commanded, rushing to put his pants on.

A couple of armed men in nicely cut black suits and shades rushed at me with their guns, they started firing at me but I dodged each bullet easily. Even in my base form this would have been child's play but with my Ultra Instinct form on, I was simply a colossal giant amongst little ants.

It was barely a few seconds and they had all finished firing their bullets. The bodyguards stood in utter surprise as I remained standing, completely unaffected by their guns. I had dodged all the bullets and this was considered an impossible feat for humans. Of course, they had no idea that I wasn't one of them so they continued to gape at me in stunned silence.

As a martial artist, that was too good an opportunity to pass up. I saw it as an opening and I went for it. I moved so fast that they couldn't even follow me, my movements weren't even a blur anymore, it was as though I had disappeared and time stood still for a second for them. Already between both guards, I kicked one in the jaw and gave the other one my right hook. They both flew in opposite directions and crash landed; one into a shelf with decorations nearby and the other into a wall.

The naked women around us began to scream and cry out, some of them running for the door, trampling over each other while others lay there unconscious. Connor and his friends were also among the women who were running for the door, desperate to escape my wrath. He was not going anywhere...None of the boys were...

"Get the fuck outta my way, bitches!" Connor yelled at the girls.

"Yeah! Fuck outta the way, whores!" cried out one of his friends.

Within a blink of an eye, I had ran across to appear right in front of the door. My silvery orbs bore into each and every one of Connor and his friends. They visibly trembled and gulped when they saw my figure there at the door already awaiting them.

It was suddenly that same pin drop silence again as everyone paused at my appearance in front of the door.

"The girls can leave...," I said, my voice a calm and measured tone. "I only want you fucking sons of bitches to stay."

It took a second for one girl to be brave enough to try and escape.

"Oh, thank you!" exclaimed a blonde girl who sported a busted lip. She smiled gratefully at me and scampered out of the door.

Other girls followed suit and I stepped aside and held the door open for their escape, patiently waiting for all the women to get out. When one of the boys, Eric or Ed, I think was his name, tried to make a run for it as well, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt from the back and flung him into a wall effortlessly. There was a gruesome sounding thud when he slammed into the wall and his body crashed onto the floor subsequently. I glared at his figure, then turned that heated look upon Connor and the rest. Again, they trembled in fear. I could feel my Saiyan instincts really began to sing with excitement for this. I was so going to relish breaking every bone in their fragile bodies...

"Don't even think about escaping," I whispered quietly.

With just one arm, I tore the leg off of a metal chair and looped it around the door's handles, twisting it into a knot. This was a blatant display of strength and again I felt my Saiyan blood boil with a rush of anticipation...I could almost taste their blood on my tongue.

"Fuck, man!" one boy started pleading. "C'mon, she was just some blue haired girl! We have money! Connor's dad is the second richest man in the world and all of us ain't slouches either...We can get you another blue haired girl like her any time! Just...don't do anything stupid, man!"

His words merely served to intensify my raging emotions.

One step forward and it was nearly enough to make them squeal and run away like little babies. They exchanged nervous glances before running away, back to where their guards laid. Two of them, I think their names were Chad and Ed, tried to make a grab for the guns that their bodyguards had used before. They both tore through the guard's jackets and found the bullets for refills.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Chad urged relentlessly for Ed to try and get the bullets into the gun.

I watched them patiently, bidding my time as I contemplated my next move. I was still feeling self destructive and my Saiyan instincts were really going on overdrive to get me to end myself just so I would be reunited with Bulla in Other World. However, I could somewhat placate the instinct to end my life with the need for revenge. Vengeance for Bulla managed to override all sense of wanting to join her again.

My cold, silver eyes watched them half in disgust and half in amusement at their desperate attempts to destroy me and come out of this alive.

One of Connor's friends, the one called Dorian, decided to choose that moment to attack me. He'd grabbed a nearby chair and ran toward me with it. I didn't even move, didn't even turn to look at him, keeping my eyes completely focused on Ed and Chad's struggle to get the bullets into the gun. My Ultra Instinct form was more than enough to just dodge without even thinking about it, my body moving naturally out of the way.

Dorian kept swinging the chair at me but as I continued to dodge effortlessly, he began to grow more and more tired at swinging the heavy chair around. I stuck my foot out while he was in mid swing causing him to trip forward into me. I grabbed the chair out of his hands and proceeded to tear it up, piece by piece until I was only left with one of its legs. I whacked the thick piece of wood down on his knee and the boy howled loudly. I didn't even use one percent of my strength. It was just a tiny fraction of it and yet it was enough to completely wreck his knee. If he survived this encounter, I'm certain he'll never ever walk again.

I stood there just watching the boy wriggle on the floor, in absolute pain, clutching his knee with both hands.

"My knee!" he wailed, tears streaming down his face, "My knee! Man, you broke my knee!"

Chad and Ed had at this point refilled the bullet in the gun and Chad got up to shoot at me, aiming directly for my face.

Again, I didn't bother to even turn to look at them. I merely lifted my hand in their direction.

"Fuck you, motherfucker!" Chad cried out as he fired at me.

He kept on pulling the trigger over and over again at me without pause. Bullet after bullet flew straight to my direction and to normal humans, these bullets were probably going at a speed too fast for the human eye to see but for me, I didn't even have to look. It was really as though the bullets moved in slow motion toward me and my exceedingly heightened instincts could pinpoint exactly what their trajectory was.

The hand that I held up caught every single bullet easily. It was only my arm that moved while the rest of my body stayed rigid, my onyx glare glued to the moaning and sobbing Dorian who still was tossing and turning on the floor.

Ed and Chad and even Connor all gaped at me as the gun ran out of bullets and I was still standing.

I opened my hand and dropped all the bullets I had caught onto the floor. They clinked onto the cold marble floor loudly.

Ed was the first to react, dropping on the floor sobbing hysterically. Chad just stood staring at me still with the most idiotic facial expression there was. Connor's face turned grim.

Bending down, I grabbed Dorian's other leg and he began to scream even louder than before, his words muffled by the loud sobbing and sniffing he made. I could catch a few words like 'sorry' and 'mercy' and 'I'm begging you' but I didn't care to listen. I held his other leg by the ankle while the rest of him was still wriggling on the floor and twisted gently. Again, I needn't use even a fraction of my power, just that small twist was enough to completely destroy his ankle. I think I shattered his entire calf and knee as well because the leg was turned at a very odd angle.

More agonising screams, now so loud that my sensitive hearing was clearly irritated by such an assault to my ears. Once again, I bent this time lower still and flicked at his forehead with a snap of my fingers. He flew back from the hit and crashed into the wall behind, dead, his skull shattered against the hard concrete.

The remaining boys sobbed and clutched at each other but Connor had ran into another room. It was no matter. I could still detect his ki and I knew was still in this room.

Stalking over to Chad and Ed who were literally bawling their eyes out, begging, pleading, asking me for mercy and sympathy. Hoping that I would spare them, offering me money and other riches in replacement of Bulla. I felt my anger double at their suggestions. How dare they even think that such mere materialism could replace Bulla? She was a person...She was a living being...And she was my precious love. I was mated to her. We were going to get married in a few months time...I was livid. The wrath I felt was intensified as I heard their bargaining.

My large hands grasped Chad's wet, sticky face and despite his screams and pleads for mercy, slowly, so very slowly I brought my hands together, crushing his skull into complete mush until those screams quieted. Blood spilled all over the floor. I looked at my bloody, wet hands and just watched them for a while. I had killed before...Enemies who deserved death. Enemies who rivalled my strength or were even stronger than me...Enemies who had threatened the Earth in which I lived on and so deeply cared for. I don't think I've ever killed another person who was quite as weak as these boys were but my Saiyan instincts were very satisfied with each kill. They deserved death. For what they did to Bulla...They deserved even worse in fact...

Ed was just crying and moaning softly in horror. He couldn't even form coherent words. It was too much of an insane nightmare for him. There were no more begs or pleas when I placed my hands on him.

One hand grabbed his whole face while the other held his shoulder. I pulled them apart and he began to tear down the middle. The sound of skin, flesh, blood and bones all spilling and tearing and ripped apart filled me with so much satisfying bliss that I couldn't help but smile. It made me want to cheer to the heavens and ask Bulla 'Did you see that, my love? See how I tore him apart like a piece of paper? I've avenged you'.

The sound of laughter, maniacal and filled with a sickening glee rang across the hotel room and for a moment I was slightly horrified that it was me who was laughing. I blinked and then saw a crazed Connor grinning down at me in a psychotic fashion. His eyes held a very mentally disturbed gleam to them and his smile was split in a most bizarre grin.

"You wanna know what really happened to your little blue cunt, don't you!?" he barked with laughter, his hand running through his sweat soaked, harassed looking hair. "Well, I'll show you what happened to her, motherfucker! I'll show you what the fuck we did to her!"

He brought up his hand and showed me his phone, a video playing instantly when he tapped on it. I was stunned into stillness, I couldn't move even a finger as the video came on. At first, all I saw were wriggling bodies, flesh on flesh, the sounds of sex, a slapping of skin and the hoarse cries of pleasure? Pain? I couldn't tell at first...Then, I saw it...Saw her...I could see the familiar blue hair of my love, I could hear her sweet voice screaming, crying, sobbing, begging for them to stop.

"Shut the fuck up, you filthy dirty little slut!" Connor was yelling at her as I saw him move behind her, fucking her as she stood on her knees, with her hands on the bed as well and her mouth furiously working on Ed's member.

She had tears running down her face, her lipstick smeared all over Ed's dick and her mascara and eyeliner running down in messy black streaks as she was continuously raped.

Bulla jerked back a bit, the cock flopping out of her mouth.

"G-Goku...Please..." she mumbled but Ed was roughly pulling her hair, tugging her so he could stuff his dick in her mouth again. "Gokuuuu! Help me! Hel-mmmppphhh!"

She cried even more, Ed's dirty penis shoving repeatedly into her mouth, her groans and grunts of pain resounding in my ears like needles being forced in.

"Take that cock, you fucking bitch!" Dorian was cheering on as he groped at her breasts, squeezing her doughy soft globe with one hand while the other spanked her butt cheek really hard. "Take both those cocks...Yeah, that's right! You like that don't you, you fucking dirty little slut! Fucking whore!"

Bulla whimpered loudly, mouth still on Ed's penis as more tears fell from her eyes. Her body jerked and trembled.

It was suddenly all too much for me. The sounds, their voices, their taunts and jeers as they tormented and tortured my poor sweet love. It made me go insane...It made my Saiyan instincts howl with pure rage. I had never ever before felt so much anger. Even what I had felt before at the police station was nothing like this.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I clenched my fists so hard until my nails dug into my flesh making my blood drip down to the floor. My jaws clashed together, the teeth grinding, gritting against each other, my inner cheeks bleeding when the sharper canines sliced against them.

Tears welled behind my lids as I heard more of Bulla's moans and groans of protest as the fucking video went on. The ki within me swirled inside and suddenly that whole room was encompassed in a silver glow so blinding, so bright, it was as if the whole world disappeared. I couldn't even feel myself anymore...

Then, I opened my eyes and I felt myself turn Mastered Ultra Instinct.

Connor was laughing still on the ground as he watched with that same crazed expression, the same psychotic grin. He had lost his mind just from witnessing my transformation.

I stalked over to him, my body moving slowly, surely in a most intimidating, panther-like grace. I stood directly in front of him and it was only then did he stop laughing and start to cry and moan in fear.

"No...no...no...," he slurred, trying to scramble back.

He had dropped the phone somewhere and the video was still playing. The sounds of my poor little mate screaming and screaming pierced my ears and that was just the last straw.

My hands flew to claw at the front of his shirt, grabbing fistfuls of the cloth and I tugged him roughly forward to me. Glowering in pure wrath, I watched my prey squirm in terror, tears welling up in his eyes and the smell of putrid fear permeated my nose.

Without a word, I took off with him still in my grasp. I flew him somewhere out in the open, a forest, covered in snow.

I threw him onto the ground carelessly when I nearly landed. He whimpered in fear and I saw in disgust that he had already pissed himself, the front of his pants had a blooming wet stain. The smell of his urine was rather overwhelming for my heightened sense of smell and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

Moving in a speed too fast for humans to comprehend, I appeared right in front of him, one foot on his ankle. I stepped on it, felt the bone crush and my instincts went wild with delight.

Connor's terrified, pain filled scream tore across the woods and echoed about us but I didn't stop...This was just the beginning.

Bowing before him, I took his right hand brought it up and snapped his finger clean off. He struggled, screaming, gurgling crying out for mercy, for help, for

his mother, his father, anyone. No one would come.

My large, calloused hand wrapped around his smaller, more soft of skin right hand, the missing forefinger was replaced with leaking blood. Then as my silver eyes stared into his soulless ones, I closed my grip around his hand, making my grip tighter and tighter with each passing moment.

More of his screams tore from him lips and again my Saiyan instincts were overjoyed at his torment.

"Pl-please! Pl-please...please, please...Please, man! I'm begging you...!" he wept, tears and snot dripping down his face.

I let go of his hand, stood up and grabbed hold of his left arm now. Crushing it was effortless for me but this time the pain was too much and Connor lost consciousness, his body going into shock, knocking him out.

Growling in anger at him now no longer able to understand and be aware of the pain I was causing him, I dropped his arm abruptly, leaving it for his neck instead. My fingers curled into his delicate human neck and with just one hard tug, I tore his head clean off of his body, the blood splattered everywhere on the white snow.

The head fell just as the body slumped forward.

My blood red hands was suddenly grabbing at the snow, the cold biting into my warm skin slightly. I was on my knees, my fists slamming onto the ground, eyes shut as I yelled my anguish. More tears...More sadness...

It dawned on me - my revenge was complete. I can finally end it all now. Releasing my Mastered Ultra Instinct form, I felt my hair turn to its normal shade and shape.

A hand went straight to my heart and just as I was about to stab my fingers through my ribs and take hold of my heart, I felt the recognisable kis of Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and my daughter Vivi.

They were here to stop me.

"Dad, stop!" Goten cried out, panic in his voice. "You don't have to kill yourself!"

"He's right, Kakarot! Stop this nonsense now and think for a second, will you!?" Vegeta barked at me.

I shook my head sadly at them all. No, they were too late, we were all too late. There is no other way.

My fingers pierced my flesh slightly and I could feel the pain when suddenly my hand stopped. Surprised by my sudden movement, I tried again to push through and again, I couldn't. My body wouldn't allow me to take my own life! How could this happen? I tired again and nearly cried in frustration when my hand refused to move to make the kill.

That was when she appeared before me. Landing gently onto the ground, a light, soft blush stained her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose, those startling cornflower blue eyes watching me with slight fear and anxiety. She was a vision in white, a little angel.

Gasping in shock, I stood up on shaking legs and tried to reach out to her via ki just to make sure that she wasn't some kind of vision I was hallucinating. Her warm, pink ki sparked at mine, as though eager to reach out to me as well.

She blushed darkly, scuttling to hide behind her father and brother. They had done it! They had revived her with the dragon balls! Of course that must've been what they did!

"As you can see very clearly, Kakarot, my daughter lives..." Vegeta drawled out, sounding almost bored.

"We resurrected her using the dragon balls. The second wish was by Bulla herself...She asked to know how to fly," Vivi, my daughter smiled gently at me as she spoke.

"Thank you...," I said, my voice breaking slightly from emotion. "Thank you all so much..."

I strode to her and Vegeta and Trunks both smirked as they stepped aside, unwilling to shield her from me any more. She yelped when she was exposed to my longing gaze, realising that there was no one to hide her now.

"I'm...I-I'm s-so sorry, Goku..." she stuttered, those large doe-like eyes stared at the snow covered ground. Her delicate, small, tiny little hands were linked together at the fingers. She was twiddling her small little fingers - a habit she did when she was scared or nervous.

Unable to contain myself any longer, I brought my arms around her and pulled her in for a warm embrace. Shivering from the feel of her soft, small figure pressed tightly against mine, I sighed in contentment and happiness. Tears of joy were already sliding down each cheek as I held my mate closely to me.

"Bulla...," I whispered, lips grazing her hair as I inhaled her lovely, sweet, honey scent. "Let's go home..."

She nodded, face buried in my strong chest, her small hands grasped at my back as she hugged me back. I shuddered when I felt those large breasts of hers press against my hardened stomach.

"Yes," she said.

And that was all it took for me to take off with her in my arms and fly back to Mount Paozu.


	4. Chapter 4: Chasing

Author's Note: Finally finished editing this chapter. Had a lot of fun writing this. It's incredibly long and explicit...I love writing porn...Mwahahaha. Those who enjoy reading as I do, enjoy. Those who don't, turn back now...Or skip this whole chapter entirely...

WARNINGS: Very, very detailed, vulgar, filthy, smut scenes. This is very, very smutty. The citrus level is a hardcore LEMON. Children below 18 most definitely should not be reading it. Language is also an issue and other stuff...

Chapter 4: Chasing

I brought her in my arms and flew at a slow and steady pace back to our home. Bulla was snuggling against me, burying her face into my chest and I knew that she was inhaling my scent. For Saiyans, the smell of our mates not only arouses us but it also deeply comforts us. She was almost purring as she curled up in my arms and sniffed me. I could tell she was a little nervous and afraid though because her ki was fluctuating like mad.

My poor, sweet little mate...She's very right to be afraid...I'm definitely punishing her for this. The thoughts and images that raced through my mind were going wild, making me so excited. I tried not to let the Saiyan instincts inside me to go too out of control as we neared our house.

When my feet finally touched the ground, I shifted my hold on Bulla, kissing her forehead softly. She sighed and then inhaled at the feather light touch, tilting her head up for my kisses. She always does that when I kiss her forehead but this time I pulled back. Bulla stared up at me in puzzlement and I gently put her down. The minute her tiny, dainty feet touched the ground and I saw her steady herself, I let my gaze turn fierce.

Bulla looked up at me as I towered over and before she could really move, I stalked up to her so fast that I purposely bumped into her a little, my hard chest collided with her soft round shoulder. She lost her footing a bit, yelped a little and then those startling cornflower blue eyes snapped up to my face in fear and surprise. Did she think she was off the hook? My poor little baby girl...You have no idea how far from off the hook you are right now.

"Well, aren't you going to run, little girl?" I taunted at her, glowering down fiercely.

"G-Goku?" she said, fear flooded her eyes.

"Don't think I won't punish you for what you did, little girl...," I drawled out, pushing against her once more, making her lose her balance again. "You better run while I give you that chance...Or do you want to be fucked right here and now? Right here on this doorstep?"

Bulla gasped, eyes widening as she soaked up my all too serious face. A dark pink blush spread about her cheeks as my words settled on her.

"G-Goku...Please, I'm so sorry for going to that party. I- Oh!" she cried out when I pushed against her again, this time I growled loudly down at her, threatening her with just those sounds.

She trembled against me, blushing furiously still, and tried to catch my gaze again. Growling still, I merely cocked a brow and she quickly looked away, almost shyly but mostly with fear. The Saiyan instincts inside me went wild with desire from how submissive she was being, I wanted nothing more than to throw her onto the ground, lift her skirts up, spread her legs and have them wrapped around my waist while I drive into her without pause. She deserved to be taken roughly and hard because as Saiyan mates this is just how things worked. When one mate wrongs the other, they have a right to dominate the wrongdoer as a form of punishment and that usually meant sexually.

It was really weird how I knew all this because I wasn't raised a Saiyan. It was like, somehow, my Saiyan instincts were telling me all that I needed to know. Everything was just pure instinctual...And I knew she would know as well.

"I'm warning you, Bulla...," I whispered, huskily into her ear, "You better start running...I'm not kidding, little girl...I'll fuck you here and now right in front of our house if you don't try to escape..."

She shivered and pulled back, her neck snapping so she could face me. Her baby blues were huge in the dimming light. I could see how frightened she was but the blush that was spread across her lovely face and the scent she was unconsciously emanating from her body belied the fact that she desired me.

Annoyed at her for simply staring up at me and not obeying my order, I side stepped her little figure and planted one firm spank to her right buttock. She squealed loudly, scrambling backwards quickly, tripping on her own small feet. The flush on her face grew a shade darker and her eyes roamed to mine, terrified and yet in longing for more of my touch. A dainty hand went to stroke the part I had smacked her, making her look somehow even more adorable. That little squeal she just let out and the knowledge that she was a complete wanton for me made all my blood rush to my crotch, tripling the desire I felt for her.

"Go on then...Run..." I said, gruffly.

Bulla's eyes glanced to the forest on the side of our house then back to me. She did this for a couple of seconds until I took a threatening step toward her and she immediately took off; running as though her life depended on it. She ran so damn fast that were I a normal human, I would never be able to catch her. As it were though, I was a pureblood Saiyan and one who had ascended to Mastered Ultra Instinct level even. My poor little mate had absolutely no chance of escaping me...But then she already knows this...

I watched her disappear into the forests with my fierce eyes and contemplated how I could drag this out so that I could drag it out for as long as I could. The hunt is part of the fun because she is punished and I am rewarded; it is a game for the both of us where our inner Saiyans are unleashed and we can just really let lose.

Scanning the trees for a brief second, I made sure to sense that her ki was quite a ways away before I chased after her. I was so hungry for my princess that I actually felt my mouth water as I thought of all that I would do to her tonight. I stopped sensing her via ki and instead just relied on my senses to find her.

It was growing darker and darker as the night started to take place. My dark eyes adjusted to the shift in light really well but I knew Bulla would be at a slight disadvantage. Bulla hadn't trained as much as any of us other Saiyans or part Saiyans. She was, in all honesty, a much weaker and delicate creature compared to the rest of us. Somehow, I found her fragility a major turn on for me as it makes me feel undeniably more masculine and protective of her. Recent events fuelled my feelings of possessiveness and protectiveness but my raging lust for her, combined with the desperate need to teach her a lesson made me put aside the need to protect. I was instead consumed with a burning need to dominate.

Tilting my head back, I breathed in the air sharply. Her spiced honey scent lingered all around me but I could really tell which direction she'd run off to so I started moving again, hunting for my prey with a savage, filthy lust. Oh, she was in for a ride...

Stalking slowly toward her, I moved in the shadows silently, making sure to mask my ki. I flew up to a tree branch and perched myself there so I couldn't scan the area better. She was so close...I could tell just from the sound of her rapid breathing and her sweet smell that floated about the air. My dark eyes grew narrower as they fell on her little figure a little to the east of where I sat. Bulla was shrouded in darkness and she had chosen a bush to hide in. Her striking blue hair wasn't shining in its usual glory since she was shrouded in darkness but because my vision was so incredibly sharp, I could see the cerulean locks clearly.

Her face was looking away from mine, eyes staring wide, cautiously searching for me as she stayed hidden. I watched with a deep longing for her as she licked her lips in her anxiety, her big blue eyes so large and pretty, those lovely long lashes visible to me even from this distance...

This was ridiculous! There I was, decades older than her but lusting after her like some randy school boy...I needed to snap out of it and show her who she had wronged!

I used my speed to jump from my tree straight behind her. It probably appeared as though I used Instant Transmission but it was merely my lightning fast speed. I stood behind her for a minute, admiring the curve of her small, round bottom. The dress wasn't skin tight but the way it draped over her body was a sight to behold. She bent a bit further, eyes scanning the horizon in front of her, completely oblivious to my presence. More of the edge of her dress was lifted as she bent and I could see the back of her thighs clearly now. Her creamy fair skin looked simply delicious to me and I couldn't help but take note of how she was on her knees, bent and her legs were slightly apart. Her very position was a siren's call that left me salivating with my need for her.

'Beautiful...,' my mind said as I eyed her with my perverted thoughts.

I too, got down on my knees, right behind her and placed a calloused hand on her hip. Bulla yelped and scuttled away from my touch, her hair whipped my face as she swiftly turned to finally look at me.

"G-Goku! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she panted, a hand clutched to her breast. Her large, heavy bosoms were heaving in her startled state and my eyes fixed themselves on that spot, just drinking in the sight of her creamy globes in that dress.

She caught my gaze and blushed even deeper, mumbling something under her breath. Both arms came to cross over her breasts shyly now, trying her best to shield those large doughy globes from me. The action merely served to me annoy me. I let out a deep guttural sound of my annoyance at her, reaching out to her arms and pulling them apart so I could freely stare at her beautiful chest.

Bulla whined in protest but she was no match for my strength as I pulled her arms away. My eyes stared darkly at the rapid rise and fall of her chest. She was afraid and that made her breathe heavily and that in turn caused her breasts to heave in that sexy way she never even meant for it to...Poor little girl...She was meant to fuel my lust... I sometimes feel like she was created specifically for that...My own little toy for me to slake my lust on - to fuck incessantly, to love forever, just to be with eternally...

"Goku!" she cried out in alarm. An even darker shade of pink bloomed over her face delicately. Her ethereal beauty was simply too stunning for me to resist. I had reach out to grab each of her big pretty breasts with both hands, caressing them slowly at first before I started to rub and squeeze. They felt so wonderful underneath my hands, so soft and pert.

"So pretty..." I breathed out heavily, my anger sparking as I recalled the video Connor had shown me. "Such pretty breasts...Who do they belong to, Bulla?"

She knows the answer to my question...She's just to scared to admit it for now.

My voice had gone low but it had taken a dangerous edge to it and Bulla being Bulla, could catch onto it immediately. Her breath hitch and her pouty, full lips parted even more, large innocent eyes gleamed back at me with innocence and fear - a deadly combination for me since it made my cock harden further.

"Hm? Tell me, Bulla," I drawled out, lazily, "Who do they belong to?"

Her gaze drooped to the ground and her flushed skin grew even darker still. She was almost red now, a pink so dark she put the roses to shame.

"They...They belong to you, Goku...," she mumbled, completely avoiding my gaze.

"That's right..." I continued as my fingers plucked and pinched her hardening buds causing her to whimper. "Why then did other males managed to play with them, hm? That's a bit weird, isn't it? You belong to me as I belong to you and these...These pretty breasts belong to me as well...This lovely little body is mine..."

My hands traveled further down, stroking her stomach, her tiny, narrow waist, her gentle flaring hips, her back and then her bottom. Grabbing handfuls of the flesh of her pert, round butt, I squeezed tightly before letting go of each butt cheek and smacking them both really hard and fast. More of those lovely whimpers of hers fell from her mouth and her tiny hands quickly came to grasp my shirt.

"How was it that other boys got to play with this body? It's mine...And yet you let them touch you like how I'm touching you right now..." my voice started to gain that vicious tone again. I was getting so angry as I remembered how they fucked her mouth and her pussy...Of how she was crying and afraid, calling out for me and yet it was she herself who had gotten herself into such a situation. I had told her, forbade her to go to that party but she had disobeyed me and lied to me even! She would endure this punishment of mine whether she liked it or not!

Bulla had tears trickling down her face by then. Her whole body was trembling as I continued to spank her, her small hands clutching tightly to my shirt, every time I spanked her she would edge a little closer to me so at one point she very nearly sat on my lap.

"I'm...sorry...Goku!" she cried out, in between spanks, her voice hitching every time a hard vicious slap came crashing down on her soft, rounded bottom. "I'm...so...sorry! Pl-please...please...f-forgive me! Eeep!"

A hard, twisting pinch to her left butt cheek made her squeal again and how that sound was music to my ears. My cock twitched just from that adorable, sexy little sound and I couldn't stand it anymore, my hands reached for her hips and I pulled her onto my lap roughly. I got her legs apart so they lay straddling my hips, knees on the ground, the apex of her thighs right on my fully erected cock. Sure I was still clothed but my baggy dogi did nothing to hide the fact that my cock was long and hard, pulsing with need to be inside her. Another one of those sweet little whimpers spilled from her full mouth and I growled loudly at her.

"You let those other boys touch you like this...I saw them...I saw how they fucked this tight little pussy of yours," I whispered, threateningly. I purposely grabbed her hips tightly and roughly and ground her on top of my erect dick. "There were other dicks that went into this...Do you still think that this is mine, Bulla? Huh? Do you!?"

"Y-Yes!" she cried out loudly, crying helplessly. "It's yours, Goku! I'm yours! I'll always be yours...!"

I bared my teeth at her and snarled, menacingly, purposely terrorising her just before I sank my sharpened teeth into the mark I had given her. She screamed, a long, high pitched thing that nearly sounded like a wail. I chuckled darkly as I felt her honey leak out of her, wetting my cock even through the cloth of my pants and even her own panties. My little Bulla had come simply from my bite...The very idea made me crow triumphantly inside. Only I could do that with my cock and bite. Those boys may have fucked her too but they could never hope to see or feel her come undone like this. I firmly held her down as her whole body began trembling uncontrollably, almost as though she'd had a seizure. That's how powerful her orgasms were and they were all inspired by me.

Her small hands flew to my head, fingers sinking into my hair. We stayed like that for a few moments - me just keeping the bite up and her just holding onto me desperately.

When I finally let go of her, I got up abruptly, letting her drop onto the ground a little roughly. I pinned her with one of my fierce piercing gazes when she looked up at me with those puzzled pretty eyes of hers. She scooted backwards, terrified from the way I looked at her.

"I'm not done with the hunt yet, princess," I snapped at her, cruelly, "Don't think just my bite and a little touching is going to be enough for me to forgive you. I'm not done yet...I'm nowhere near done, Bulla...You betrayed my trust...You lied to me. You lied to your mate! You're a dirty little liar!"

Bulla sobbed. She was visibly terrified of me because I had begun to yell at her.

"You behaved like a dirty girl, haven't you!? A filthy, dirty little girl...! Lying to me and betraying me...Getting herself gang raped by a buncha filthy human boys...You behaved like a dirty little slut...You're a slut, Bulla! You're a fucking filthy, dirty whore!"

Bulla sobbed even harder at my harsh words but I felt no sympathy for her.

"Please, Goku!" she begged, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for all of this to happen! I didn't know it would lead to this! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...!"

Her words fell on deaf ears. I was so angry at her...Of course I didn't really mean such insults but just the image of her being raped...Of her crying out to me for help and the fact that I couldn't help her because I had no clue where she was or what she was doing when it happened...Just how dare she put herself into such a situation! How dare she!? How dare she get herself into such trouble!? How would she like it if the roles were reversed and I betrayed her trust only to get myself into a situation with other women!? Okay, sure, she was raped which meant that she didn't want it but hadn't I warned her enough!? Hadn't my forbidding her to go to that damn party served as enough of a warning to her!? Why, oh, why did she stubbornly refuse to listen to me!?

"Run, Bulla," I said through gritted teeth, "Run while you can, little slut...I'll let you have a head start this time...Go now or I'll fuck you hard and without restraint in my Super Saiyan God form...!"

I watched with a furious, lustful gaze as she made to stand up on her shaky little legs. She nodded weakly, eyes fixated on the grass beneath her feet. She twirled and suddenly all I saw was a flash of blue and her figure growing smaller and smaller as she ran deeper and deeper into the forest.

I chuckled to myself as I thought about her frightened look. She'd be terrified again when I caught her. Hm, what should I do next to her? Tear off her dress? Maybe use her hair? Those sounded like delightful options.

The second time I stalked after her took me longer because I had purposely let it drag on. I wouldn't sniff for her scent until I had her truly petrified. I would run pass her, pretending as though I didn't know she was there just so she would really be afraid of being discovered. I would break the branches that laid near where she hid, I would call out to her and wait for her very soft, nearly silent whimpers of fear for me.

When I finally caught her this time around, I told her to sit on the grassy ground, on her knees as I stood, towering over her petite form. I undid my sash, and lowered my pants until I freed my rock hard cock. Her pretty baby blues widened in fear as she watched how it sprang free from the constraints of my pants, the large bulbous head already dripping slightly from my pre-cum. Before she had the chance to even do anything, grabbed a thick lock of her silky, soft hair and wrapped it around my dick. Her lips parted into this adorable little 'o' shape as she eyed my cock wrapped up in her hair in absolute stunned awe.

Tugging at her hand, I made her hold my erection along with the hair that had enveloped it. Glowering down at her in acrimony, I showed her how to stroke my cock for a bit.

"That's it, little whore...Keep your hand on me like that...," I whispered to her, my voice a dangerous warning. "Oh, fuck, that feels good...!"

Bulla continued to rub her small hand along my length, her soft hair wrapped around my dick. God, I have no idea why but the sensations really turn me on. The feel of her soft hair, the smell of it and just watching her adorable, lovely face concentrating as she tried to please me.

"What a good little slut you are..." I cooed at her as she began stroking me faster. Her shy, fleeting looks on me made my cock twitch in her hair and I groaned. "You listen to your owner very well, whore...Suck the tip then, that's it..."

Bulla nodded weakly, eyes drawing to the tip of my cock as she went on rubbing my length with her hand and hair. She leaned forward, craning her neck and shyly, ever so shyly and slowly, she kissed the tip. I shivered slightly at the sensation of having that soft pouty mouth with a little bit of her tongue on my cock. Hissing loudly, I couldn't help but to sink my hands into her now disheveled hair, pulling her face more toward me, making her take in more of my cock into the lovely, warm, wet cavern of her mouth.

"Mmmpphhh!" she whimpered, eyes squeezed shut as she took in more of me.

"Sweet, sweet, little girl...That's it..." I sighed, eyes rolling back in bliss, "Suck my cock with that sweet little mouth of yours, baby. Don't stop stroking me with your hair."

"Mmph!" she moaned around my cock in compliance. Her pretty, big blue eyes searched mine in the darkness. Locking gazes with her when she was on the ground, on her knees, sucking my cock was truly such an erotic experience. For that brief moment, I forgot about what had happened in the last 36 hours or so and just drowned myself in the pleasures of having my mate tend to my cock with her mouth and hair.

A strong, calloused hand came down to cup her breast and she squealed at the sensation. Bulla began to suck harder as I palmed her breast and the sensation was forcing me to grit my teeth just to stop myself from coming. She really was capable of a strong suction that left me desperate and in need to just simply flip her onto her stomach and fuck the ever living daylights out of her from behind. Maybe it's the Saiyan blood in her but she really did have the suction strength that no human could hope to achieve.

Grasping her head again, I told her that I didn't want her hands or hair on my cock anymore.

"Open your mouth wide, baby girl..." I commanded, watching her with a list filled gaze as she did as she was told, "Good girl...That's it! No teeth! Just nice and wide!"

Then I drove into her mouth, ramming my hips into her face, forcing my cock to plough into that absolutely divine warm, wet cavern. Her saliva and my pre-cum were mixing together, creating a gooey thick substance that dripped from the corners of her mouth in stringy, sticky strands. I fucked her mouth hard and fast much like how I'd fuck her pussy. I didn't care that she was in tears from the gagging, I didn't care that her jaw was probably numb because she had to open her mouth so damn wide, I didn't care that deep throating her like this gave her a sense of discomfort. This was punishment. It's not meant to be a bed of roses. She needs to learn her lesson.

"Aaaarrrrghhh, fuck!" I swore as I began to shudder and release sporadic spurts of my cum into her mouth, thick white and sticky. Spraying myself in her mouth with such force, I grabbed hold of her head and shoved her face into my pubic region, making her really take in my cock.

Whenever I ejaculate it's always a big amount and Bulla never seems capable of swallowing everything. There will always be quite an amount that will dribble out of her mouth, down her throat and through the tops of her breasts.

Sweet little mewls left her as she struggled to drink in my cum, trying her best as she sucked me hard in the hopes of milking me further. Oh, god, my little princess was so good at sucking...I trembled as I felt more and more of my semen was drawn out thanks to her harsh sucks.

When I finally felt as though she'd milked me enough, Bulla released my cock with a loud 'pop' that came from her sucking on the head for too long and too hard. She didn't stop there though; choosing to place sweet little open mouth kisses on my cock with some tongue action as well. Bulla would kiss me all over, paying more attention on the head than anywhere else but she'd also drag that pink tongue and puffy lips all over the length of me. Her eyes shyly caught mine and she gave this soft erotic little sound that made my dick pulsate in her mouth. She used her hand to lift up my cock and she buried her face in my ball sacks, capturing the left nut with her mouth and sucking on it with such incredible force that I had to really resist coming all over her beautiful face. She moved onto the other nut and I had to push her away.

"Okay, that's enough, Bulla," I ordered, sternly.

Bulla gasped and then pouted slightly. My cum was still on her face, glistening at the corners of her mouth and chin, the image made me so aroused that I couldn't help but groan at the thought of having her suck me again.

"I love how you taste..." she mumbled quietly, eyes watching my still hardened cock with longing.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much, princess," I growled at her. "Get up and run, Bulla. I still think you're not scared enough...I think you need to be punished more...Run, princess! Go on, then! Run!"

She sighed in defeat and before I could stop her she had quickly leaned in to give my throbbing cock a quick kiss on the tip. Then she swiftly got up and ran away from me, soft giggles trailed behind her. Oh, she was going to get it from me! She was such a little tease! She knew how that quick kiss on my dick was going to keep me lusting after her in a rage...And she knew exactly how her giggles affected me!

Running through the forest in search of my mate for the third time was really exciting. The tall trees surrounded me but I recognised them all as I'd grown up here and lived here all my life. The sounds of animals big and small could be heard. Sniffing the air every once in a while to find Bulla's scent was quite difficult the deeper she got into the forest because now the scent of other things were circulating the air other than just trees. She was clever for going into the heart of the forest where there weren't just many trees but where there were a lot of animals there and also a lot of undergrowth that helped hide her tracks. She remembered these from some of our walks together in here and our picnics.

My clever mate was good with her memory. I was glad she was trying to make it difficult for me. I truly welcomed the challenge.

The next time I caught her, I had grabbed a handful of her skirt and ripped the material upwards until it showed her panty clad bottom.

She was still wearing panties but they were the type that didn't cover all of her round butt cheeks. They were lacy, soft and white with a tiny pink ribbon on the front at the top. I remembered these panties well because they were a set that came with a bra and she'd shyly asked me for them when we went grocery shopping once. I recalled how she'd blush and stammer that she needed a new set because one of her old ones was totally shredded during one of my rough foreplays with her. I had agreed to buy them for her but in my mind I was smirking at the idea that she'd wear them only for a brief moment before I ripped these to shreds and have my way with her.

That time has come...

Grabbing her butt with both hands, I squeezed the soft flesh there, smacking her lightly once I released them and squeezed her again. I made sure to caress her soft bottom as I pulled her flush against me, my throbbing cock pressed firmly into her flat belly, her breasts crushed against my chest and her hands, delicate and small squeezing my biceps in return. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck as I continued to pay attention to her buttocks. She let out these sexy little breathy mewls as she licked and kissed at my neck lovingly. They were small, quick, little open mouthed kisses, her pouty lips nipping at the sensitive skin there, her perfect little nose rubbing along the length of my neck as she took in my masculine musk.

It was only when Bulla began to suck at one of her favourite parts of my throat (the area right beside my Adam's apple) did I grabbed her panties in a white knuckled grip and pulled, gently, not enough to tear the material yet. Growling, groaning and grunting my arousal at her, I began to power up significantly. I yelled as my grip on her panties grew even tighter and the tugging was stronger. Roaring at the heavens, I felt my wild spikes spike up even further as the air crackled around me. I had transformed into the Super Saiyan Two state; a form I know that she is particularly partial to. She's told me that several times before.

Bulla trembled in my arms, her whole tiny frame shook from the intense power up my body went through. It affected her so vividly because she was pressed to me so tightly, all her dips and curves matching my own hard planes.

I used not even a fragment of my strength then to tear her panties apart. She squeaked at the sound and feel of her panties being torn apart by me. Her kisses grew more frantic all over my neck as I took my time tearing the little garment of her body in three different places. It clung to her sweat soaked skin for a minute before I gently gave it a nudge making it trail down her leg and flutter onto the ground.

I growled in approval into her ear as I kneaded her bare, soft rounded bottom roughly, pulling her even closer to me, pressing my hardened cock into her soft belly.

"Feel that cock, princess?" I taunted as I began to grind my hips into her, "That's gonna be inside you soon...That's gonna fuck this...tight...little...cunt so hard, you won't even walk straight tomorrow..."

I had slipped my fingers up her slit from behind her and she moaned when my fingers stroked at her folds. She was dripping wet for me already...

I thrust one thick finger up her tight wet channel and she cried out from the invasion, nuzzling against my neck even deeper, moaning loudly as she panted from my harsh, slightly rough finger fuck.

My cock twitched against her stomach when I felt her dainty hands curl about my biceps even tighter. She was mewling desperately at me, with such wild abandon now that I couldn't help but bend down to capture her lips with mine just so I could muffle her cries.

Gods, why was she such a sexy little girl? She really tempted me with her giggles before because I was super weak for it...I had told her that her smile and giggles really could get my cock to stand at attention in an instant and I had even shown her how it affects me once... I was beginning to wonder if that was a mistake because now, when the little minx wants to tease me she knows exactly how to do it.

A loud, slapping sound came crashing on my little princess. She yelped and pulled back, her eyes quickly snapping up to look at mine. I pinned her with one of my ice cold gazes, a piercing, menacing look that promised of dark, filthy things to come. She swallowed and blinked at me, eyelashes fluttering prettily as she watched me with a little fear.

"You've been such a naughty little cock tease haven't you, Bulla?" I said huskily, "That quick kiss on my dick and your giggling...Did you want to fuel my wrath further, princess?"

"Mmm...I just...I just want you so badly, Goku..." she hummed, her lips kissing my chest. I could tell she was embarrassed and skittish because she avoided eye contact with me.

I have no idea why but I find her innocence and shyness a major turn on. All I want to do when she's like this is to stick my cock in her tight little pussy and just really let go...Fuck her like a wild animal until she screamed.

"Is this what happened with those boys, Bulla?" I said, a guttural edge to my voice, "You teased their cocks a bit too much until they forcefully fucked you? Well, did you!?"

"N-no! Only with you! I only tease you, Goku!" she protested, her voice a high pitched wail when I pinched her soft buttock hard, twisting the flesh until she pulled away slightly, whimpering and trying to stop me by grabbing my wrist with her tiny hands. I nearly laughed at her attempt to make me stop. She was such a weak, fragile little doll...What could she do against my gargantuan strength?

"So you admit to teasing me...That makes you a cock tease, Bulla...It makes you a little slut, doesn't it? Are you a slut, Bulla?" I asked her, my voice taunting her all the way.

"Goku...Gokuuuuu, please don't...," she pleaded, tears in her eyes as I continued to spank her bottom with powerful slaps. I alternated with those harsh pinches that ultimately made her squirm in desperation.

"Well, are you a slut or no, Bulla?" I growled at her, "Tell me and I'll stop."

"I'm...I'm...Oh!" she squealed after one particularly hard slap. "I'm a slut! I'm a slut! Please, please, please stop!"

Fuelled by her claiming that she was a slut, I continued spanking her until she was wailing at me. The spanks were hard and rapid, I didn't really want to slow down because just hearing her admit to me that she's a slut both infuriated me and turned me on beyond anything I'd experienced before during foreplay with her.

"Get on your knees, Bulla. Yes, that's it, get down...Suck my cock, princess...Yes, that's it...That's it...Just like that," I sighed blissfully as I felt her mouth suck me again.

I had gotten on the ground, on my knees and I'd made her get down low to suck on me while I continued to have my hands spank her butt. I'd position her to be on her knees too, her back arched so that her round butt stuck in the air and I could continue to spank her hard as her mouth worked on my cock.

"S-So big...!" she moaned as she tried to suck more of me. I slapped her really hard then, growling threateningly at her as she moaned in protest. Her body quivered from that powerful smack.

"Suck me harder, slut!" I commanded, "You take that big cock and shove it deep in your mouth, little cock tease!" I grabbed her hair and tugged her head to me so she took two more inches of my thick length in her. "That's it! Just like that, fuck, that feels so good!"

I grabbed fistfuls of her dress in my hands and began to tear them up, ripping up parts of the cloth into large ribbons of fabric until what hung on her tiny frame were just rags.

"Fuck! Bulla, suck me harder, baby! Aaargh!" I yelled when the suction got so intense that it was almost as though my dick was melting in her mouth. Bulla blinked up at me with her teary eyes, cock still stuffed in her mouth and bobbed her head rapidly. She was such a beautiful little girl, so pretty with her creamy fair skin and her dainty nose, her full rose coloured lips, her big cornflower blue eyes. She had an innocent, ethereal beauty...She reminded me of a fairy or a nymph...So very pretty and delicate and exquisite.

Holding her head lovingly in my big strong hands, I pumped into her mouth several times before finally releasing in her. Again, she tried to swallow all of my cum but again she couldn't and so many dribbled out...

"Ohhhh! Fuck! Fuuuuccckkk! That feels so damn good!" I bellowed at her, shooting sprays of my hot cum into her mouth, spurts of it bursting forth and coating her mouth and throat. "Arrghh! Bulla...Fuck, baby, yes!"

Still high on my latest orgasm, I pulled out of her mouth reluctantly, made her get up, and grabbed her face to kiss her. I could taste myself on her quite clearly because again some of my essence had spilled out of her mouth and the flavour itself was still on her tongue but I couldn't be hung up on it. She was too precious not to kiss and I decided to go ahead and do whatever I pleased.

"Goku..." she moaned softly, eyes glazed with want for me. She was practically panting for me. "Please..."

I knew she was begging for some kind of release and a small part of me wanted to prolong this, to continue torturing her and taunting her until she crumpled but I didn't have the heart to truly make her suffer. The gang rape itself had been punishment enough for her.

I kissed her some more, slowly, my tongue caressing hers as my hands roamed over her body possessively. Gently, slowly, I made her lie down on her back, I lifted her legs so they'd wrap around my waist and I continued kissing her as the tip of my manhood bumped against her opening. She moaned; a sexy girlish sound that made my cock pulse with need for her. That sound was the catalyst. I ground my teeth together and quick as a flash I was there, right inside her hot, wet, super tight cunt, buried to the hilt.

It had been a violent thrust, rough, hard, demanding and it had shaken her whole tiny frame. Also, because I was still in my transformed Super Saiyan Two state, I was really powerful. I was powerful enough to break her hip bones and spine if I was any rougher.

Bulla had tears streaming down her face and she but her lower lip to stifle her whimpers. I knew that my initial thrust had hurt her a little but again, I was past caring. Every time I want to feel sympathy for my mate, images from that hideous video flashed through my mind. The very idea that five boys had ejaculated in this pussy - this very pussy I am currently fucking at this moment - is enough to make me want to drive into her even harder.

I pulled back slowly making her catch her breath and those tearful eyes fluttered at me. I growled at her and slammed back in, another extremely powerful thrust. She cried out, as her whole frame bounced on my cock slightly because it was just that forceful. My then blue eyes locked onto her jiggling breasts and I felt my mouth water. Her dress that had been torn everywhere had left bits of her chest exposed. She was wearing a bra underneath though so I quickly worked on that.

Both hands flew to cup her full breasts and again, I ripped this garment in two as well. The delicate white lace tore easily and I was rewarded with the sight of her beautiful doughy white globes spilling out into the cold night air.

I bent to capture one rosy bud with my lips, sucking on the hardened nipple furiously, swirling my tongue over it as I suckled. More mewls and whimpers and I alternated between breasts, kissing the buds gently first and then taking them into my mouth to suck, tongue lapping at them once they were inside my mouth. She squirmed in my arms; she was so overwhelmed because I was attacking all of her erogenous spots. My cock was still buried to the hilt inside her as I suckled her so she couldn't help but squirm all over me.

I let go of her nipple when I felt her core clench around my erection tightly.

Then, I stopped jerking into her body suddenly as I did before, now switching up my tempo completely. I began to furiously pound into her hot tight sheath, ploughing into her soft, pliant body without pause. I glared at her breasts and eyed the rosy pink tips as they jiggled atop her big breasts. She was mewling desperately at me, grabbing at my arms and squeezing me every time I thrust into her.

Sighing in ecstasy, I brought my hands to knead her hips roughly, snapping my hips into hers vigorously. The sounds she was making were really turning me on so much that I decided I had to switch the position a bit. I brought one of her legs up over to hook at my arm and continued slamming into her harshly. The slightly different pose made me reach deep inside her at a certain spot that was different and she mewled loudly at me every time my cock slid across it. Her tiny hands flew to my wrists and I laced my fingers to hers, bending lower still so I could kiss her thoroughly.

Exchanging passionate kisses with her, I lifted my body up as I continued to kiss her and fuck her relentlessly, hooking her other knee with my other arm. Pulling both of us up, I stood up with her in my arms, legs spread about, the back of her knees hooked with my elbows as I bounced her on my cock.

"Like that, Bulla?" I taunted, "Like how I'm fucking you like that, princess!? Is this what you want, princess? For me to fuck you hard and rough and treat you like the little slut that you are!?"

"Gokuuu...," she whined as I grasped her hips with both hands started to snap my hips upwards so I bumped against her womb every single time I thrust forward. She shuddered in my arms, legs shaking uncontrollably and she mewled at me, her hands were anchored round my neck.

"Tell me, baby...Tell me how much of a slut you are...How much does this sweet, tight, pussy want my cock, huh? Tell me, baby girl!" I hissed down at her, eyes drinking in the sight of her beautiful face contorted with pleasure.

"Goku...Goku...I love you...If...If I'm a slut then I'm a slut for you...Only you...I only want you...Ohhhh!" she whispered and then moaned in longing at me as I spanked her bottom.

"Little sluts who disobey their mates need to be punished!" I roared at her. Moving with my famed speed I brought her to the floor again, swiftly pulling out of her tight quim and then positioning her on her knees, butt in the air and knees and thighs spread out. I got right behind her and without wasting another second, plunged right in. My thick, long length was filled right to the brim and she squealed loudly, a high pitched sound that really brought out the Saiyan in me.

I grabbed at the rags that were still encircled about her tiny waist, pulled it toward me and used it like a handlebar to pull her little body to mine as I furiously smashed my hips into her bottom. Each hard, quick thrust was so powerful that she visibly trembled and she was coming as I spanked her butt cheeks while I fucked her like a dog, pussy tightening in such a firm tight clench that again I had to do something just to keep myself from coming then and there. Biting my tongue hard enough until I drew blood, I spanked her over and over and over again as my cock drove into her repeatedly.

"Aaaahhh!" she cried out, pitifully. She had come all over my cock, her pussy was impossibly tight, the liquid honey of her essence coated my dick beautifully, some of it trailed a little down her inner thighs and onto the ground.

"Come all over my cock like that, whore!" I jeered at her as I went on roughly slamming my hips into her from behind. "Keep coming, you filthy little slut! Come, Bulla! Come all over my cock again!"

I grabbed at her arms then, hooking both arms with my own looped round hers while my other hand gripped at her hair and pulled until her body was really arched backwards, her face finally facing mine.

Chuckling darkly as I went on fucking her with powerful blows, she began to quiver all around me, her body and her pussy. I could feel the little tremors and clenches of her snug cunt gripping my cock in a vice-like hold, so tight and heavenly that again I nearly let go myself. Then another ecstasy driven cry was torn from her mouth as she jerked and her pussy really clenched itself around my hardened length that was embedded in her. More of that sweet smelling essence of hers spilled out of her, coating my cock, trailing down my balls and even my own thighs. How sweet it all felt...My mate had such a sweet pussy...It felt exceedingly heavenly when I got inside her...Even just the tip inside was paradise...

"Again!" I growled, gruffly, kissing her mouth roughly as I continued to smash into her cunt from behind. "Come for me again, slut! I won't let you rest at all tonight! You said so yourself; you're my slut! My filthy little slut! So take that cock, slut and tell me how much you like it!"

"Mmm...!" she mewled at me.

On and on it went until I let her whole torso lay on the grass, her belly on the ground, ass slightly perked up into the air, legs still apart as I fucked her over and over and over. I think I drew about eleven orgasms in her. She was screaming hoarsely by the seventh time, her back arching into me and we kissed again as I kept shoving my cock in and out of her sopping wet quim.

Suddenly I stopped abruptly and she sighed in relief.

Did she think this was over? Did she think that I would lay off her now that her pussy was completely ravaged by my cock? Oh, poor, sweet little girl...She really was in for one hell of a night.

Growling lowly, I bent over her lovely back, my chiseled stomach touching the soft skin of her back as I leaned into her.

I nuzzled my face into her neck, pulling back my hips and drawing out my cock about three inches and then I sank my teeth into the mark I had given her and then thrust forward simultaneously, snapping my hips so deep and so strongly that she cried out and instantly her twelfth orgasm ripped through her being.

A loud, lovely long wail echoed across the forest and her body was spasming all over me. She literally spasmed, her thighs trembling and quivering a mile a minute as though she was having a seizure. Her pussy was clamped so tightly around my cock that I honestly winced because it was suddenly a little tootight. I had to release the bite I had on her mark just so I could grit my teeth in an attempt to keep from coming. I let out a dominant growl right in her ear.

Rocking my body forward gently and then back again, I bit her again, this time a deeper bite, growling, grunting and groaning deeply as more of her sweet blood filled my mouth. How lovely it was then to hear a strangled cry escape her lips and to feel her intensely tightened grip of my cock with her pussy unclench itself and then clench itself around my cock even harder. Her quim was practically weeping at me, gushing out more and more of her liquid honey as her cunt tightened and uncurled, then tighten and uncurl around my dick again rapidly. That was when I lost it. Pounding into her furiously and making her cry, mewl, moan, squeal and wail at me as I roared into the skies once more, I filled her womb with my seed. Hot sporadic spurts of cum coated the inner walls of her pussy but I knew most of them filled up her womb instead. She was a quivering, squirming mess beneath my bulky frame and I relished in the feel of being able to turn her her into this state.

Basking in our afterglow, I laid down in contentment, stroking my lovely mate's hair, her temples, kissing and inhaling her forehead lovingly. Her laboured breathing suggested that she was already drifting off to sleep. I had pushed her so much tonight...She was really tired by then.

I picked her up gently and flew back to our house. I couldn't help but to gaze at her sleeping face with sadness and love. She was sleeping peacefully but despite her closed lids I was reminded of how I had first seen her corpse in the morgue. Peaceful and lovely still but tinged with a melancholy like no other...


End file.
